The Third Revamped Hunger Games: Willy Bonkers
by TheNoobyBoy
Summary: Two of the Revamped Hunger Games have now passed. The Capitol has been getting more thirsty for blood. With the past two arenas being generic on the surface, the Capitol wants a truly unique arena, and while President Lucy was watching ancient movies, she found one gem about a boy and a chocolate factory. "That is the arena they want." SYOT CLOSED
1. Tribute List

**Here we go! The third story in the Revamped series! I am happy with finally ending the hot mess of Evil Spirits, even if it was fun. Anyways, we need some new tributes! So please send some!**

**Rules:**

**You can reserve up to three people, if you take longer than three days, it is cancelled.**

**No mayor's kids from Districts 5, 8, or 11. We already had those die.**

**That is it. lol.**

**District 1 Male- August Waters- 18- Ninja**

**District 1 Female- Glamour Paparazzi- 18- Guest Something**

**District 2 Male- Cassius Ellius- 18- Candy Cooper**

**District 2 Female- ****Maya Fortier- 18- Team Shadow**

**District 3 Male- Link Bishop- 15- Tyquavis**

**District 3 Female- Maisy Tam- 14- Primione394 **

**District 4 Male- Aidan Simmons- 18- Marie464**

**District 4 Female- Lilly Simmons- 18- Marie464**

**District 5 Male- Dax Lukic- 15- Tyquavis**

**District 5 Female- Terra Wallis- 12- Ninja**

**District 6 Male- Drew Coleson- 16- JustDrew**

**District 6 Female- Hadley Daze- 17- Primione394**

**District 7 Male- Lucas Aeron- 17- Team Shadow**

**District 7 Female- Elizabeth Star- 15- JustDrew**

**District 8 Male- Aspar Locke- 14- Yugi**

**District 8 Female- Melody Walker- 16- Ninja **

**District 9 Male- Finn Farsong- 17- Nautics **

**District 9 Female- Neaves Hades- 12- edespeedy**

**District 10 Male- Rammy Dallas- 18- Guest Something**

**District 10 Female- Addy Bennett- 14- Team Shadow**

**District 11 Male- Echo Grove- 14- MonkeyPower **

**District 11 Female- Hesta Rennell- 15- Yugi**

**District 12 Male- Oscar Ashen- 12- Yugi**

**District 12 Female- Angela Bonnet- 12- Guest Something**

**Tribute Form:**

**Name:**

**District:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Backstory:**

**Reaped or Volunteer:**

**Their Reaction or Reason:**

**Family and Friends:**

**Reaping Scene:**

**Training Strategy:**

**Weapon Of Choices:**

**Training Score: (be realistic. Mary Sue from District 12 will not score a 9.)**

**Bloodbath Strategy:**

**Feast Strategy:**

**Arena Strategy:**

**Open To Allies:**

**Interview Quote:**

**Where do you think they would place:**


	2. District 1 Reapings

**I am finally starting the readings for the third story! Thank you for Glamour Paparazzi and August Waters. These two were an interesting bunch, and I am thankful to have a strong career pack for this story... so far anyways. Enjoy!**

**Glamour Paparazzi- 18- District 1 Female**

I walk with my friend, named Delly. She was the enemy of that one girl who died two years ago. I did not know who she was, but I am pretty sure she was the ugly girl named Clara. I just admire myself in the reflection, I do not care about what happens to our tributes. Honestly, I do not know why I was picked to be our volunteer. I am the only true pretty girl from 1 so far. I think I got the the part because of how everything came naturally. I hardly care about any of it, I just want fame. Weapons came naturally, I guess.

After we leave each other, I go into my mansion. I take a grape and pop it into my mouth. "Here is a pizza!" Mom tells me, and I shove the pizza into my mouth. This is so gross... just eat it so mom is happy, I do not want to be the reason she is sad... my sister tries to greet me, but I run to the bathroom. My finger is placed down my throat, and I smile as the vomit is released. I am so fat... I need to lose weight. I step onto the scale, and the 105 on the scale makes me tear up... get under 100, fat ass!

I slap myself for being so fat, and I put my reaping outfit with diamonds on. Good thing I lost the pounds to wear it. I frown as the dress is loose, but that may just be a minor design flaw, nothing to worry about. I run into my sister, named Glitter. My parents love our district, and so do I! Sparkles was born only two years ago when my family realized they could have multiple children who win the Hunger Games.

"Why did you throw up there?"

"There was something weird about the pizza."

When I volunteered, I felt like I had control over myself on something other than eating healthy and throwing up bad food. I need to look good for the cameras, after all... that is what I tell myself, anyway. I look down at myself with the ugly boy volunteers.

**August Waters- 18- District 1 Male**

In the training academy, I frown. My knife hits the target perfectly in the room, the sunlight shining a bright white off the blade, and it all goes well. I do not have a real reason, but my heart just tells me "meh." about this. It feels like there is not a good reason for any of this happening right now, and I wish I was not a tribute. That is one side of me. The other part of me is just neutral towards the whole thing.

Nothing is particularly "happy." I roll my eyes as my mother clasps her hand over her mouth when dad told her I was the volunteer this year. I did not tell her, because I knew I was going to be peppered with questions that I did not want to answer. They both love me, I know that, but compared to my two older brother, I am the worst person in the entire world, and they are god. It is not like I am sad or anything, but it is a slight bother.

My main strategy has already been made anyways. I am really good, but the tributes from 1 and 4 do not know that. Or Glamour Paparazzi. That name though... anyways, they do not know I am a really strong threat. Just score an 8, lower career level, and I will be underestimated... just I hope that they have major tension going on in the pack... it will make things easier in the end. I kind of want to go home, you see.

Maybe I do not care to much. "Why did you not tell me!" she says. "Pierre would have told me."

Things like that made me happy I volunteered for the Hunger Games. I will be able to get away from things like this.

**Please do not kill me. All of the reaping chapters will be like this. It will highlight their personality, but will not have the reaping chapter. When I start a multi-part series, having less time for this stuff saves a lot of time.**

**Questions:**

**1\. What do you think of these tributes?**

**2\. Who is the better one?**

**3\. ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE?**


	3. District 10 Reapings

**District 10! The most hated District because of Gordan and Hore from last year... maybe these tributes will actually be popular, and not hated. Needless to say, they are better. Studies show that 0% of the population actually liked Hore. Thank you Guest Something for Rammy and Team Shadow for Addy. Here we go!**

**Addy Bennett- 14- District 10 Female**

My hand is placed on one of my cows, and it moos in a happy tone. It makes me happy. Sometimes I think of myself as a creepy animal child, but I cannot help it. With people like Snow, Lucy, and others around the world, people make me sad. Animals do not really harm you unless it is the fault of a mutt, which is made from people. I milk my cows, and I walk back in the barn, helping mama.

I do not really need to, as I am rich enough, with my parents owning a lot of farms in District 10. I just feel like doing it. I always did work with the animals, and I did it even more when I heard stories of Gordan, the boy who was reaped last year. I swear to mother nature, if I get the misfortune of being reaped, I will not act stupid and childish like the pair from 10 did last year!

"Honey, are you scared of the reapings?" she asks me.

"No mama." I say. "I do not think there is much to be afraid of." That is what I said in the morning. But later, I found out that was not the case. I was reaped. I tried to put a neutral face on, but it did not do anything to help me... I teared up.

I am now in the visitor center as my best friend Marcus runs into the room, his eyes red. He is trying to hide the fact that he has been crying... I need to assure him I will be ok in the games... stick to what you know!

**Rammy Dallas- 18- District 10 Male**

The sweat on my face continues to pour down, and I groan. My little brothers are about to come home for early release in school. I care about them a lot, but it frustrates me. They try to help, Brian especially. They just cannot do the jobs I do for the house. Papa passed away recently, and mama fell ill. I am the man of the house. I have to put food on the table, and it provides difficulty. I do feel a bit of pride when mama beams her smile at me.

I take the last of the lambs for the slaughter as I take a shower. The water is warm. The smile I had earlier left my face when I thought about warm water being a luxury... Katniss should have been a success, but I cannot change what happened. That is my approach to life. I could be sad about the lamb that got away, but it would not just come back. I could be sad and cry over papa, but it would not bring him back. I solve all of my problems with force.

Speaking of problems, I see my little brother Brian walk in the room with red eyes. I see him walk quickly, trying to not be noticed. I grab his shoulder, and he gasps. He frowns, and bites his lip. "I just got something in my eye, Rammy." he says, his eyes batting around. I know how to spot a liar.

"Brian, you tried to do this many times. It will not change the fact you are sad." his face falls, and he hugs me.

"He committed suicide. Andrew's family got in a car wreck, and now he is dead... I then got dumped because my girlfriend thought I was a coward for crying over it, why am I so stupid?" My heart drops when he starts crying.

For shame, Melissa Horesbei!

It gets worse when I get reaped. I go by my motto. I could be upset, but why should I? It will not change I am reaped. But this is different. If I fail to come home, will Brian and Matthew be able to get food on the table, can they cure mama? I have to win for my family.

**I love these new tributes! I hope viewers who have not submitted will submit some more. :).**

**Questions:**

**1\. Who is your favorite of this duo?**

**2\. Thoughts on this pair?**

**3\. ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE?**


	4. District 4 Reapings

**District 4! I love this district, but I do not know why. Maybe how underused they were in the movies. Rest in piece, District 4 Female. You will be missed! We can thank the amazing Marie464 for this dynamic duo! I am excited!**

**Lilly Simmons- 18- District 4 Female**

Remembering what happening two months ago was painful honestly, even if I try not to show it. I still vividly remember everything that went on that day. The day the instructor in the academy from District 4 told us who would volunteer for the third Hunger Games. Still, the memory of my name being called is great, and I still feel good about it. If that is the case, why is it so painful? Because of who the male was. Aidan Simmons. My brother.

My parents died in a car crash, so Aidan and I basically lived together, and we became stronger by living on the streets. I feel the wind curse through my blonde hair, and I smile as my scalp feels cool. The best weather is the mild windy one. I walk out of the training center at noon to go find him. He needs to act brave about the situation, and so do I. I smile kind of awkwardly as we cross paths, as I am the not the best with social interactions.

"So, the reapings are being held today." he says kind of awkwardly.

"Yes they are." I say. "Do not get too scared of me killing you with a sword."

The awkward interaction ends, and I frown. He has to die... but I do not want that to happen.

**Aidan Simmons- 18- District 4 Male**

My lips curl slowly downwards after my brief but awkward conversation I just had with my sister, Lilly. It was honestly so awkward, the fact that she just kind of ignored me... it kind of hurt. Not that I will tell anybody though. I need to keep up the image of strength and toughness. The people at the Capitol will not appreciate the fact that I would have been nervous. My friend Cole runs up to me.

"So, I saw that conversation with Lilly." he says. I cannot find a good reason to get upset about it, even if he was slightly stalking us. I consider myself a chill person, and I do not get mad at things easily. I could be bothered my a lot of things, but most of the time it is pointless. We talk a bit more about Lilly and her volunteering. "It must suck about the fact that you cannot win without her leaving... you would be the last survivor."

The fact stings me more than any Tracker Jacker would. Even if I will never admit to it.

**I know that was rushed, even for me. I am sorry guys. Only the girl from 3 has not been made, so I hope a new reader will do it. :). Also, if you have a reservation, please submit soon.**

**Questions:**

**1\. Are you disappointed in me?**

**2\. Who do you like better?**

**3\. ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE?**


	5. District 11 Reapings

**Here we go! I love this duo with a passion. Thank Yugi for Hesta, and MonkeyPower for Echo!**

**I love that name... ECHO!**

**Hesta Rennell- 15- District 11 Female**

Summer and I grin as the man we just destroyed in a minor debate starts to rage. I pushed him over the edge with my comments. Honestly, I cannot help myself. Other people in my district know that I am a wild child, and I get into trouble a lot. Sometimes, I am surprised I am not dead, but I am not complaining about it. When you live in the poorest district aside from 12, and everything in life feel bad at times, having a bit of fun should not be a surprise.

I am aware of the trouble I may cause others, and I have been trying to stop that. But I only think about my little sister, Summer. She just became reaping age, and she is terrified. I used to be scared, but the mayor's daughter and some weird girl were reaped the past two years. I feel like I have some job of sorts, to give her the best life possible. I know she loves to have fun. It just feels right to help her have a good life, mostly because I do not have a great one.

My friend Finn walks by as the previous said man starts to rage even more. He throws a bottle of wine at me, and the gunshot that follows busts my eardrums.

A peacekeeper just shot someone. We all gasp and run away. The reaping does not help my concern, and I cannot help but feel that the little altercation with the man may have just cost me my life. But the boy is also a troublemaker. His name is Echo. I heard people complain about him... he would make a good ally.

Because my name was the one chosen.

**Echo Groves- 14- District 11 Male**

My feet are wrapped around the tree, and I am hanging upside down. The blood is rushing to my head, but I love the rush. I always love trouble. Not because I hate others, or hate myself. The thrill is what makes me feel excited. I do not want to get hurt, or hurt anyone else, but just feeling the thrill of life that you normally do not get because of the Capitol being a tyranny.

Speaking of which, my boss in the fields is yelling at everyone else. He loves me for the fact that I work really hard on everything. I do not slack off like some of the others, and he gets a bit weird about it. He yells at them, saying they should be like me. I do not agree with him fully, but it is nice to be praised. The peacekeepers do not do that, that is for sure. But the problem with it lies in the fact that everyone hates me because of it.

I try not to notice the glares being tossed at me, and I swing myself back up. No use dying before the games begin. I run home, eager to get away from the other people who work there. Home is the lesser of two evils on a reaping day, because my younger sister is here, crying in fear. Most parents prefer not to warn their children about the games, which is not that smart of a choice. That is why 12-year-olds tend to do worse, because they get next to no notice. Then they die. Every twelve year old died early on. The girl from 3 and 4 in the first games, and the blind girl from 12 and the boy from 4 last year.

Anyways, my rebellious older sister, Rosa, and I have to comfort her as usual. But her fears were right.

_Echo Groves! _

That was the name called from the reaping bowl.

**Sorry for taking forever! I try to be quicker.**

**Anyways, please submit your tributes, and quickly!**

**Looking at you Lilah!**

**Questions:**

**1\. Thoughts?**

**2\. Who do you like better?**

**3\. ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE?**


	6. District 3 Reapings

**Here is the District 3 Reapings! I am happy to have this happening right now! I am very happy! I use this mark a lot! Anyways, this duo goes to Tyquavis and Primione394! Thank you for Link and Macy! We can begin.**

**Link Bishop- 15- District 3 Male**

My friends are laughing as a kid name Miley is doubting how smart I am. I cannot blame her honestly. One night, a crowd of peacekeepers burst into the house. My peacekeepers dashed past me, my brother and my father, and went straight for mother. I remember seeing them stuff her into a truck. I screamed and tried to help her, but is was not use for a little scrawny 10-year-old to try and pick a fight with a peacekeeper. I was shoved to the ground and knocked out.

That was all I remembered that day. My dad tried explain what happened, and that is what he did. My mother committed crimes against the Capitol, and she was taken away. She is dead though. When the thought crosses my mind, I frown. Anyways, that is the reason I just cope with not caring as much with anything. People just assume I am dumb and lazy, certainly not smart.

She challenged me to build a robot. I build it easily, and I will never forget the look of annoyance on her face when she sees how easy it was for me to build it.

But I will also never forget the look when they see I am reaped. Pure fear.

Not annoyance.

**Maisy Tam- 14- District 3 Female**

The stump on my arm is again noticed by others who have not seen me yet. My hand runs through the short brown hair on my head, a minor thing that helps me get distracted from the stares I get. I twist it around. It may be confusing to some who have not seen the stump on my arm. I remember seeing my mom and dad talking about the new coffee brand that they not be able to get, because of the Capitol.

Then the bombs hit.

My house was gone. Just gone. So were my parents. I will never forget the screams of mom, and I saw debris smack her in the head, killing her. Dad was dead when the force of the bomb smacked him into the wall, breaking his neck. My arm was gone completely. My sister was moved to the Capitol a year after that happened. I shake the thought off, and I run to my home. I am small and quick, so getting there is no problem. Not that where I live is a home, but that is what I call it.

I live in a makeshift shack. I see my best friend Louis. He is looking at the ground, and skipping rocks at the nearby lake. I grab one of the books he got me for my birthday. I love to read! It is really fun, and I often get lost in the books.

That may have been the last book I read in District 3.

Because I was reaped.

**Here we go guys! 10 of the 24 tributes have been shown.**

**But I need to address something. There was someone who wanted to submit the District 9 Female spot. Lilah reserved it a day before. I am sorry for not updating the chapter to show things like that. Not the goal, to trigger everyone. Sorry!**

**Questions!**

**1\. Thoughts on the pair?**

**2\. Who is better?**

**3\. ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE?**


	7. District 6 Reapings

**Here is the reaping chapter for the District 6 pair. Sorry for not being here earlier, I am on a vacation in my hometown of London, so I could not post a chapter yesterday. Sorry for not telling you guys.**

**Drew was made by JustDrew.**

**Hadley was made by Yugi.**

**Here we go!**

**Hadley Daze- 17- District 6 Female**

In a cold sweat, I burst up in fear. My breaths that were previously shaky have slowed, and I put my left hand on my head. Just a nightmare of what happened about two years ago. I still vividly remember the time when we were viewing the first revamped games. My brother was a game maker, and he was one of the responsible people for mutts. When Cyrus, the boy from 3, was going insane, he refused to give in to Oliver and force mutts upon him, because he was so young.

It was just a bother at first, and it calmed a bit after he caused drama and killed the boy from 10. But then after the funeral, it hit a breaking point. I still remember when someone from the Capitol forced their way in. He was dead after that. The gunshot rings through my head constantly, even though I thought I would get over.

I gasp when I hear my name from the bowl. My name? No, it has to be a joke! I hear the sobs of my sister, and we head up to the stage together. "Get off of her!" A peacekeeper yells. My sister is just sobbing.

Then I am screaming. Because of the hole in my sisters head.

**Drew Coleson- 16- District 6 Male**

To say I had a bored expression on my face when the rock skipped along the water multiple times was a bold understatement. I feel like the reapings give me a neutral feeling, even if it is terrifying. Any emotion on my face needs to exit, because I cannot let the Capitol know that I am scared... I try to stay strong for other.

I put a bit of force on my arms, and I push myself up. I sweep the dirt off of my shirt, and I head to my home, with my mother being the only occupant in it. The neutral face goes to a frown as I think of my deceased father, and I run into her arms. She hugs me.

My eyes look into hers, and I may have said a lie... just maybe. That is a common action with me. I have a lot of friends, and I get along with people great. But I do have a tendency to lie to others. I could do all of the hard work, but why do that when other can do it for you?

That was my exact thought when I saw a girl named Hadley go up to the stage, and then I gasp when the gunshot is heard. They shot her sister for being with her... what! Why would they do that! My seething ends, even though it looked like it never started. I know everyone around me agrees, because they do not want to risk being shot.

She cries on the stage as my name is called.

_Manipulate her, she is weakened now._

**Drama! **

**1\. Who do you like better?**

**2\. Thoughts on the pair?**

**3\. Who do you think will last longer?**

**4\. ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE?!**


	8. District 12 Reapings

**Aren't we all excited to see the duo of twelve years olds from District 12! The number 12 has been used a lot here, I wonder why?**

**Guest Something made Angela Bonnet.**

**Yugi made Oscar Ashen.**

**Here we go!**

**Angela Bonnet- 12- District 12 Female**

When I was 5, I screamed at my daddy for not buying the pony from the store that I wanted.

When I was 6, I screamed at my daddy for not buying me an expensive princess doll.

When I was 7, I screamed at my daddy for not buying me a dress that I liked.

When I was 8, I screamed at my daddy for not letting me eat the whole tub of ice cream.

When I was 9, I screamed at my daddy for not painting his car pink.

When I was 10, I screamed at my daddy for not letting me stay up past my bedtime.

When I was 11, I screamed at my daddy for not buying me a pet.

And when I was reaped, I realized something about myself that I should have realized before- I am a spoiled brat who deserved it. I always screamed at mommy and daddy for not giving me everything I wanted, and then they started giving me everything. Whatever I demanded- I got.

Now is the time I change the rotten brat who I was, and I become a better person, a warrior who earns victory in the Hunger Games- not a spoiled child who screams for what they want. I will live in the Capitol, my last bit of luxury. I deserved it. Time to win.

**Oscar Ashen- 12- District 12 Male**

"Dad, can we talk!" I say to my father.

My heart freezes as he just huffs and does not even bother to answer. Why has he become so neglectful? It enrages me, and this is why I hate him now... wait, it is mother... I always forget in my rage fits. She died four years ago, and slowly, my dad just decided to just ignore me, only provided me what I need.

My eyes are not dry when I exit the house, and I look up and see my only friend. Sky. She waves at me, but her perky smile quickly forms into a frown when she looks at my eyes. I hardly look her there, and she frowns, putting a hand to my shoulder. "It will be fine."

But it will not be. I was reaped that day.

**Sorry for this chapter not being very good.**

**Questions:**

**1\. Who do you like better?**

**2\. Who will get further (opinion)**

**3\. Thoughts on the pair?**

**4\. ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE?**


	9. District 8 Reapings

**Hello star shine. The Earth says hello! I don't know why I said that, but I felt like it was needed. **

**District 8 Reapings are finally here, sorry for taking so long to get anything done... here we go!**

**Melody Walker- 16- District 8 Female**

2:20.

That is what the clock is at, and my heart is pounding for the clock to move quicker, get to 2:25. I am currently doing a group project with three other kids, and they all are popular. I despise group projects! It is basically one person doing all of the work while everyone else kicks back and relaxes, and they also get a good grade when they do nothing. It also does not help I am always the one who does it, and it makes me nervous when everyone else just looks impatient.

I am well aware that I have trust issues, I have the mindset that I need to know my weaknesses. My father is abusive... he always made comments about how I looked, and I ugly I was, how I needed to lose a few pounds, it would always be like that. My self-esteem took a nosedive after that, and things like that is why I get nervous around others, even though it may be irrational.

I scribble the last word on the page before I hear Mrs. Grapes tell us to turn on our assignments. "Yes!" Verruca says next to me. "I worked so hard on the project." I thought I would be relieved to leave, but I wasn't.

Because when I heard the name "Melody Walker.", I knew my fate was sealed.

**Aspar Locke- 14- District 8 Male**

My brother, Ryken, and I look at the plump woman who is slowly bending over to pick up a fallen item. Our family is poor, and we need this item more than she does. Upon further inspection, it is a wallet. Perfect for what we need, and that is money.

"Aspar, you will distract her, and then I will take the money." Ryken tells me.

I walk over to the lady. "I'll help you, miss." I bend over to pick the wallet up, taking my time, and then Ryken snatches the wallet. "No!" the woman screams. "Give it back!"

"I will get it for you!" I yell, running off.

She was not getting the wallet back. Maybe Karma bit me in the ass, because I was the one who got reaped. I cannot make it to much of a worry. I should just steal and be sneaky, using my experience in life.

**Sorry for being kind of slow, even though it only took two days. Also sorry for Aspar being kind of a bad reaping chapter, but he will get more time to properly develop later, don't worry.**

**Questions:**

**1\. Who do you like better?**

**2\. Who do you think will get further?**

**3\. Thoughts?**

**4\. ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE?**

**Have a good day.**


	10. District 5 Reapings

**District 5 time! I feel like this could have been done a lot earlier, but I really did not feel like it. It is just so much work... ugh! **

**Just kidding. You know me.**

**Terra- ****Ninja**

**Dux- Tyquavis**

**Here we go!**

**Terra Wallis- 12- District 5 Female**

Every part of my body knows this is silly, but I do it anyways. I have a staring contest with my dog, Buddy. I am not some weird dog woman, rest assured. It is just a distraction from everything else that is going on in life, the Hunger Games being the main culprit... this is my first time ever someone who could be chosen for the games. I am terrified, but doing stupid things make me feel out of the troubles.

My dog blinks and loses (I was going to win the games only I knew we were playing), and I get up to change into the moderately fine dress that my parents got me. Not that I am being ungrateful, we are not the most well off family in the district, so I am thankful we actually have things, unlike other families that have nothing. It slides nicely on to me, and I get up and leave the house, not before telling my parents I love them.

As I walk down the streets, I tense up... them! I see Michelle walking down the street, with her IPhone 3000. Stupid brat. She has been a bully of mine for as long as I can remember, and I run on the opposite side of the street, hoping she will not notice me, and certainly not try and talk to me. That would be kind of scary, honestly. If I get reaped right after, it would make for the worst day in my life.

"Hey, Terra!" Michelle says.

It ended up being the worst day ever. My name was called.

**Dax Lukic- 15- District 5 Male**

I wake up in school when I feel the rumbling of my desk. I barely, just barely hold in the scream... I am so nervous that it may be some crazy person who wants to socially interact with me! The horror! I relax when I just see it is my best friend, named Jarrett. Not like he has a lot of competition for my best friend, because he is really my only friend. One of the only people I feel like I can really talk to, and I can tell him anything. He is the one who sees the real Dax Lukic.

Everyone else... they probably will never see me for who I really am. Because to them, I am just another high school label. I was slapped with the "Shy Kid" label. That is just the nature of school, and it is not like I will whine and cry about it, but it could be slightly annoying. I am not that much of a social person. It is rare when I will make a true friend.

Jarrett is likely the last friend I will ever make. Because I was reaped.

**Questions:**

**1\. Who do you like better?**

**2\. Thoughts on the pair?**

**3\. Who do you think will get further?**

**4\. ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE?**

**Have a good day guys! District 9 is probably next.**


	11. District 9 Reapings

**Hello everyone! Only three reaping chapters are left to be made.**

**edespeedy was the creator of Neaves.**

**Nautics was the creator of Finn.**

**Here we go, my children!**

**Neaves Hades- 12- District 9 Female**

After a minute of panting, I just sigh about the fact that my father is long gone. Well, maybe not long gone, but three years is a pretty long time, at least I think so for a child to lose a parent. I am still only twelve, and I just feel so unsure about myself for plenty of things, but there is no use dwelling on it, because it will not accomplish anything. Unfortunate, but sadly true. My father was killed many moons ago because of him selling products illegally. He helped me with plenty of things in my life, and I am upset I will never be able to pay him back for his kind deeds. Those peacekeepers... ignore it, Neaves!

Usually, I am not a weak minded person, quite the opposite actually. Just some nerves, probably because of what today is... reaping day. My first year that my name is in the bowl, and just because there is only one slip of paper with my name, does not mean that I am not going to be reaped. I cannot bank on being safe because of low odds, there is always a chance... that is another sad truth in life.

That was one I had to experience... I am not doomed, you can do this Neaves! Be the first twelve year old to ever make it make it back home!

**Finn Farsong- 17- District 9 Male**

The bottle of alcohol once again is pressed to my lips, and once again, I cannot resist it, and it is gone is seconds. The clock did not turn very far before I feel kind of out of it. I need wine, and every day, even in a drunken state, I thank the gods that I live in District 9, because wine is really easy to get here. The peacekeeper love it so much they never shoot anyone who has some. It is great, because I would be dead, but sometimes I think that should be what is happening. I am not really happy to be alive, and it was my own stupidity. I was reckless, causing the death of many that I loved.

My father was a rebel, and he was planning to cause a riot after Artemis was stabbed in the back with a knife by the crazy girl from District 8, Rachael I think... I would usually know, but the drink... my head hurts. I shake it off. Anyways, he was going to rebel before, but Ceres won the first games. My lips curl downwards as I think about what happens next, not that I was smiling anyways... I think.

I convinced my best friend Miles to join... my brother, father, and Miles all died. Miles... I run over to his parents house, but I do not get far. I pass out from the alcohol, and when I wake up in the tribute room to worried looks from my mother and sister, I realized I was reaped for the hunger games... shit!

**Only two more reaping chapters after this. We are getting really close to being done here! District 2 is next, then finally, District 7. **

**Questions:**

**1\. Who do you like better?**

**2\. Who do you think will make it further?**

**3\. Thoughts on the pair?**

**4\. Where were you born? I do not know why I am asking, just curious. I am from London, England.**

**5\. ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE?**


	12. District 2 Reapings

**It is time for the last of the careers to be revealed. Glamour, August, Lilly, Aidan, and this duo will round out the pack. Thank you all for everyone being ruthless killers in the pack, and not just some reluctant careers who are pussies. **

**Candy Cooper made Cassius.**

**Team Shadow made Maya.**

**Cassius Ellius- 18- District 2 Male**

Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down.

When I finish the slightly hard workout, I rush over to the swords, and I swing them every which way. I smirk and laugh to myself, because when the dummies fall, I imagine tributes. Tributes that I will brutally kill, which will give the Capitol good ratings, and I will become the first male victor. Popularity? It will be all mine, nobody else could even compare. Corbel was fine, but not on my level. Emilio was legitimate shit.

Time for a real victor to show everyone how it is done. I have no clue on how Maya got the female spot, but girls are retarded anyways. They just exist to make sandwiches and babies, and they deserve nothing else honestly. They should rot in hell, like everyone else.

My little nine-year-old brother is about to greet me, trying to talk to me again. I roll my eyes. Why is he so annoying? Can he just not talk to me? I know he is young, but there is no need to be retarded. I just kick him in the balls, and he squeaks and falls down, holding his crotch. I laugh at his pain, and then I hurl him out of the bathroom as he starts to cry. Stupid Jimmy.

When I volunteer, everyone looks at me in fear. Just the way I like it!

**Maya Fortier- 18- District 2 Female**

"So." my dad says to me as he places his forehead on my sick mother's head, feeling for any sign of her temperature. "This is the day you can finally prove yourself, Maya, show why you are going to volunteer for the games, follow the footsteps of Juno."

I will not exactly follow the footsteps of Juno, but it will not really hurt. Under no condition will I be dumb and betray the careers when it could easily backfire, ending my life. Juno could have died so easily, she just got lucky.

But speaking of the part where I mentioned my mother... she is ill. A couple of years ago she became ill, and it just got worse from there. It happened before the First Revamped Hunger Games, and dad and I thought there was no way we could get a cure for her, but then the fallen President Snow gave the news that they were revamping the Hunger Games. Maybe I worked too hard, because I passed everyone else in the class of girls with ease.

When I volunteered, I knew this was the time to prove myself.

**I should have posted this yesterday, but I got a bit distracted with other things in my dull, sad, boring life. Just kidding, only one chapter. District 7 is the last one, and it has been one I have been dreading for a while.**

**Questions:**

**1\. Thoughts on the pair?**

**2\. Thoughts on the career pack this year? (subject to change)**

**3\. Who do you like better?**

**4\. You do you think will get further?**

**5\. Which city do you want to visit? I wanna visit New York City. I do not know why.**

**6\. ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE?**

**Have a good day.**


	13. District 7 Reapings

**Finally... the last reaping chapter. I hate writing these so much, because I like when tributes interact with each other, and not boring things like this... I don't really know why, it just bores me to death. I stalled so much when deciding on which district to write next, and each time, I skipped District 7... I am not confident I can write them well, but I will try.**

**Elizabeth was made by JustDrew.**

**Lucas was made by Team Shadow.**

**I hope you all enjoy the final reaping chapter.**

**Here we go guys!**

**Elizabeth Star- 15- District 7 Female**

Oh my god, shut the hell up.

My mind slowly went from calm to pissed off when Minnie Daisy, this annoying girl in my class, will not shut up about how her cardigan got ruined by someone spilling a tiny drop of apple juice, and when she showed it to us, it literally had the smallest stain ever, and we needed a magnifying glass to even see it. She is not grateful at all for what she has, because she is one of those annoying prissy rich girls.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yell to her.

"Hey! What did I do?" Minnie says, starting to put on crocodile tears... I swear to god, she is so fake. I cannot help myself when I jump up and punch her repeatedly in the face, shutting the girl up for a bit, but then she started crying... I kind of have a short temper.

I also cannot control my anger for when I am reaped. I do not beat anyone up, but still. My glare may look like a dagger, and I see some uncomfortable looks being sent my way... I feel a lot worse seeing my family.

**Lucas Aeron- 17- District 7 Male**

I tap my pencil against the wall repeatedly, and I just sigh, waiting for the reapings to come and go... maybe with some bad results for me, but I would rather just get it over with and get back to my job at the lumberyard... kind of.

Honestly, the memories are painful, but helpful at the same time. My girlfriend Amelia was cutting down a branch from a very tall tree, and well... the odds were not in her favor, and she fell to her death. I am not one to pity myself, so I just shake the thought off.

I walk into my house, and I see my dad talking to the rest of the family, and I catch eye contact with my sister, Martha. She hates when my dad makes dad jokes, and she is bracing for one.

"What do you call a door that has been left alone for years? Igdoored! Ha!"

Usually things like that would annoy me, but it did not. You know, you never realize what you have until it is gone. Because I was reaped.

**The reapings are finally over! Thank god!**

**1\. Have you watched any of the Willy Wonka films?**

**2\. Who do you like better?**

**3\. Thoughts?**

**4\. Who do you think will get further?**

**5\. Who is your favorite so far?**

**6\. ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE?**


	14. Train RidesMeet The CapitolChariots

**Finally no more reapings. I find them boring to write, and I am not really that good to be honest. I am happy to do the train rides instead. I do not know why, but I love train rides! They are the first signs of interaction with other tributes aside from the handshake. Reaping chapters are rubbish. They are go die in a hole rubbish. I am not joking. xD. Anyways, here we go.**

**Glamour Paparazzi- 18- District 1 Female**

I sigh while I stare blankly at the wall. I did not bother talking to our escort, whatever her name is. I decided that I should not interact with my district partner, August today. Maybe later, because the Capitol loves district friendship. It will help me with sponsors. I just need to look pretty... but I am fat. No one at the Capitol will like me. Even if the others are fatter, I am pretty sure I will be the target of their animosity. It makes me frown, but I just sit up. No use complaining here.

Complaining. I cannot believe everyone thinks that I am just a whiny bitch, ready to complain if I do not get what I want, and I am just a spoiled brat. No, no, no! I am not that at all. I actually have a chance to win these games, and the other careers actually have no chance to win! I am not a whiner, I am a champion! People think I am just a slut, spreading my legs at the first chance I get to have an advantage in the games. Again, that is false. I growl at the mirror, and I put the few loose strands of hair in place, and I walk into the main train room. I see August there with a blank expression.

Why is August so weird? He never shows any emotion for what I tell, and I remember his name being called for the winner of the male spot for the games. Instead of hooping and hollering like Fireopal and Othello did, he just shrugged his shoulders and walk up to the front of the room like he won a tame tournament. He is very much not victor material. He is just too boring. I can change that for the Capitol.

He turns to looks at me, but I just turn around. He is just watching the news. It fits him, honestly. I head to the restroom. I groan when my stomach rumbles from pain. Maybe I should eat more, but then I will run the risk of blowing up of fatness. I place my finger down my throat, and five seconds later, the vomit is already erupting out of my mouth, into the toilet, which automatically flushes away the evidence.

Or so I thought.

My head turns, and I see August just staring at me, and I see a brief flicker of confusion on his face, but then the look comes back a bit later... he seems confused about why I am throwing up. Why is he confused? Is this not normal? I usually see other girls do this to keep their waistline thin, but whatever. "Why are you throwing up?" he says. "Are you nervous about your impending doom."

I am not the one who will die. Never me.

**Cassius Ellius- 18- District 2 Male**

My face remains blank when I look at Maya. From what I heard, and my glance at her before the games started, she just looks stupid, ugly, and weak. Not that I will say it to her face. Get this part of the story straight, I am not scared of her. Only an idiot would be afraid of her. I am only not doing anything because it would be stupid for a career to do. And I am not stupid, I will make not silly mistakes that could get me kicked out of the career pack. The supplies are needed. I certainly do not waste my time in the training center on things like plant identification or fire making. Only stupid outliers would do that! I am not stupid!

I laugh when I see our escort come in, fumbling with a box. But the person behind him is what matters. Juno Abeck. The District 2 champion from last year! She got a record setting seven kills, killing three in the bloodbath, the boy from 1, the girl from 4, and finally two in the finale. But what she did was plain wrong. Teaming up with that stupid boy for the games instead of being with the careers the whole time... disgraceful!

Her eyes narrow down when she sees us, and then she just sighs. She better not be disappointing in us! If she is, I will tear this woman apart! Snap a bitch in half, that is what I will do. Maya turns to look at me. She looks pissed off at me. Maybe I was not that great at hiding secrets from others. I think about the time I kicked my brother in the balls, just before the reaping. Little brat, talking to a family member. Who does that?

"So, you guys are my tributes." Juno says, taking a seat next to Maya, which I coldly note. Of course she decides she has to be with the woman. Wasn't she a lesbian? Of course she would favor Maya. Stupid woman. Maya is a lost cause.

"We know that!" I say, rolling my eyes.

"Shut up." she says. "If you want to be like that, then maybe I should not help you at all. You seem like you are idiotic, and unable to do anything. I should just help Maya, because at least she actually stands a chance."

"Sorry, I am just so excited." I say dryly. Juno takes a couple of deep breaths, then she goes into some lame rant about water or something. Who even cares? I will be able to get tons of sponsors to just hand me water! I run towards the bathroom to take a leak, and during the piss, I think about how easily I will kill Maya... maybe in the bloodbath. _No. That would go against the career code. Do not be like Juno._

**Link Bishop- 15- District 3 Male**

"We should watch the reapings." Maisy says. "It well help us to know what we are up against early."

"I was going to anyways, but whatever. Let us watch it then." I reply back, before I see Maisy fumble with the controller, trying to turn the television on. I seriously need to evaluate the fact that she only one arm. I am not really sure that she would be a great ally. Not to be rude about her one arm, but I do not think that I would have much in common with her and get along with her. But there are no worries. There is not a need to rush.

She finally gets the TV to turn on, and I look in awe when I see the first two tributes. The girl's name is very good, even for District 1 standards: Glamour Paparazzi. She looks great, not that I am in love or something... ew. I see the boy, and his name is pretty ok. August Waters. In any case, a dynamic duo that will cause pain for the rest of us... yay. The girl from 2 looks strong like the other two, but the boy is something else... he is probably going to be one of the biggest threats in these games. I see us getting reaped. Such a death sentence.

The pair from 4 make it very clear that they are brother and sister, further proved by both having the surname "Simmons." It is annoying that everyone is a threat... it makes it a lot more difficult in the end. The feeling is multiplied when I want to win... I am honestly really nervous for the games, but I cannot let it show to the public. The pair from 5 is kind of generic, sadly the girl is just a young twelve-year-old girl. She will die, and quickly. I can just hope she gets a quick, painless death. The boy looks like he could be a cool ally. His name is Dax Lukic... nice name. Why am I noting the fact that everyone has nice names? Anyways, District 6 looks... what the actual fuck? Did they just shoot that girls sister for wanting to be with her? The boy is almost an afterthought now, but it looks like he is serene with that.

God damn.

That is just plain cruel!

District 7 in theory should always be good, because of the labor they have to do, even though I am not one to stereotype... anyways, the boy looks really strong, and the girl has a temper, from what I can see. The first two pairs only had one actual threat, but this duo looks like it could really pack a punch. Dammit. Of course the games I am in just so happens to be the ones with the good District 7 pair... stop complaining Link, it will be okay. The pair from District 8 did really well last year, but this year they seem a bit weaker. Not that I am the final call on anything, because Terry was third last time, and he only scored a four. The boy looks like someone that will be on my radar, but the girl seems like she will not get far. Is it bad that I only see how it improves my odds? The pair from 9 seems... oh god. The boy is dragged up the stage. What even happened to the boy? Do I want to know? Probably not. The girl is twelve, which is sad. But it looks like she has a fire to light, and prove everyone wrong. I hope not, because I do not want to die to this girl.

The outer districts, so to speak, are next, and I gasp when the label of weak tributes is shed instantly when I see the boy from 10, Rammy his name. He is... now I know what the tributes who saw Mada, that boy from District 9 two years ago, felt like. A very strong looking outlier... hopefully history will repeat itself, and he dies quickly, selfish as it is to say. I finally look over to see what Maisy is doing, and she is just biting he nails. I look away as the girl comes on, being quite shy. The pair from 11 is next, and they both are young... I ignore it when I see two twelve year olds in District 12... much younger than the pair from 11.

So, I could be screwed, but I will not give up.

**Aidan Simmons- 18- District 4 Male**

_Your sister is better than you._

_You are only a career because of your sister._

_You will die in the bloodbath._

_Nice knowing you, Aidan._

Oh, how little they knew. They think that I am the weaker of the two, and that I was only put in the games so District 4 can get more sponsors with a brother and sister act. Little people actually know that I am better than my sister. I am not trying to brag, but I just did not put in all the effort I could have in the training center at first. That is what people judge me on, even to this day. Lilly even sadly admitted we are actually equal, and I may just a slight pinch better.

Everyone I see is just fine. Nobody too great in the outliers. I do not even pay attention to them. I pay attention to Glamour, August, Maya, and Cassius. Glamour is very skinny, and it is weird. Her lack of weight may harm her. I grab some fries and eat them quickly. Need extra calories to burn. August seems like he may be a tad generic, but he is really not that bad. Maya seems strong, and it is like she has a purpose. Finally, Cassius. He may sadly be the best career, but we can all outshine him in other ways I hope.

Prove them wrong Aidan, you can do it.

**Terra Wallace- 12- District 5 Female**

I twist my hair around, and I continue to play with it. I shudder when I think about going to the games... why was I picked? The odds were in my favor, and now I have a great chance to die. But I cannot just give up! That would make me look weak. I am not weak! I am strong. At least I hope so... it would be bad if I am weak. I just had to go in the games when I am twelve. This is the most confusing part of my life right now, puberty and everything. Why are we even allowed in the games? We have no chance...

No! Do not think like that, Terra! I get off the couch and head for the table, brushing past my escort, whatever his name is. I am annoyed he is our mentor. I wish I was from District 9 or 2. Even though I would just rather just not be in the games, that may be just me. I see Dax at the table, and he looks on guard. Is he afraid? Fine, even I know that is not true. He would really be a coward if he was afraid of me.

"Oh, hi Terra." He says quietly, sipping some orange juice.

"We have arrived at the Capitol. Please remain in your train until we call you again. Tributes, it is time to meet the Capitol." The intercom says... oh crap. I forgot that was a thing in the games. I know my main concerns should be about the actual games, but the Capitol people are stupid. "You may now leave the train. I repeat, you may now all leave the train. We will give instruction on where to go."

Dax and I step off of the train, and we look in awe at the Capitol. Sure, we see on TV all the time, just to rub it in to the districts about how poor we are. But it looks so much better in real life. Honestly, if this place did not murder everyone, I would actually love it. I see a peacekeeper walk up to Dax and I, and I frown. "Terra Wallace, correct?" the peacekeeper asks me.

"Yes." I say.

"Then follow me." he says. We walk for a solid five minutes, and I ignore everyone from the Capitol. I yell at them to wait a minute, and they all start following me. Out of everyone they could be following, it is weird. All of the careers are strong killers, as are some of the outlier boys, but I am the one they are following... oh well, at least I get some sponsors, at least I hope I do. I am at my booth, and I groan.

Oh god, here we go.

**Drew Coleson- 16- District 6 Male**

During the whole train ride, I used my wits and skill with talking to make Hadley my friend. I acted like I cared about her sister dying, even though I did not. I do not really get upset about random people I do not know dying. I just cannot care about them, people I have never seen them before. But the train ride has wrapped up, and we are in the Capitol. Trying to be nice to Capitol people is a lot harder than Hadley. I hate people from the Capitol, but charming them is my best chance to get sponsors, so I am not going to be stupid and waste this chance. Rebellious people, like that girl from 7, will die early because she is unlikable.

Not that I care.

Anyways, I am talking to this random lady with orange skin everywhere, except for the fact that her breasts are pink. That is actually weird. She also has green hair, and a ruby implanted into her forehead. Speaking of implants, it is obvious that the woman has breast implants. I try hard not to roll my eyes at her. She looks like some kind of toxic monster, and it sends a shiver up and down my spine... creepy lady.

After she leaves, I go up to Hadley, who is not doing really good with the people. She is crying, and the Capitol is confused... why? Are they stupid? Why do I even need to ask, I already know the answer. Anyways, I tap her shoulder, and she turns towards me, a smile forming on her face for a split second, before she goes back to crying. I hand her a pack of fries, and she quickly eats them. I tell her she should eat a lot, and she starts chomping down on it. Good, have bad manners right now. The Capitol will like you less... I really am a smart person, am I not? "Thank you" she says to me, smiling.

"I know you are so sad about your sister. What happened to the poor girl was a tragedy." I say. I am lying, like I said, because I do not care about the death of some random girl. She means nothing to me. "But you are a strong person." I tell her. Still lying, the girl is crying like she lost her sister... oh wait, she did! "You can get through this. I know you can."

All of the lying is making me sick. I literally do not care about Hadley, but I need allies. And lots of them. I know I am not going to win solo. When I go back to my podium thing, another woman comes up to me, looking normal besides the pink hair. She looks old, but it looks like she is trying to stay "hip" so she can be like the cool kids. Interesting. "Wow young man, you are a nice man."

Good. The fools actually think it.

**Elizabeth Star- 15- District 7 Female**

What is happening right now reminds me all to well about what happened at school before I was reaped today. Because of the fact that there is a girl who will not shut the fuck up, and my anger is rising. I gave the cold shoulder to Lucas during the time we were riding the train together. Because he bothers me. Not that I actually have a good, solid reason to do so. Just because of him in general.

I do not even spare him a glance. The same could be said the stupid girl who will just not shut her damn mouth. She is saying I am mean for not being excited to go in the games, and that I should be grateful. Fuck that! Why would I be grateful to go in the games? You know, the games that I may actually die in? But no, I should just be grateful that I am being sent to my death. Stupid lady, I really hope that everyone in the Capitol is not as stupid as her. "Shut up!" I yell to the annoying lady. "I do not care about you, and if being sent into the games is an honor, than you take my place. I dare you!"

Her gasp actually makes my ears ring... are you kidding me? This day is actually horrible. I had to listen to that stupid girl complaining forever, I got reaped to go to the Hunger Games, where I have a good chance to die, and now I actually have to talk to these retards! I know I am complaining, but it is actually really stupid that these people exist! I am actually about to punch her in the face. "The games are not for the people of the Capitol. The district do it because they like it! It is for honor, and to entertain us! We find it fun to watch, so if you think that I deserve to go in the games, you have another thing coming! You may think that I am some sort of joke? Well, I am not! The careers are better than you, every single one! The boy from 6 is charming, the boy from 10 is really strong, and your own district partner actually stands a chance, but you do not! You should just kill yourself now! Prepare to fight, because I have martial arts training!"

Shut up.

Right after she mentioned her probably fake martial arts training, I jump on to her, and I punch the woman repeatedly in the face, my fist and her face turning a dark crimson after about maybe ten punches. I hear the crowd... actually cheer me. No booing, actual cheers. It shocks me a bit, because I thought they would hate me for punching the face of someone they may actually be friends with or something. I feel a sudden pain in my arms, and the peacekeeper are wrapped around me, dragging away from the girl. She got lucky, I was just starting.

I see a middle aged women walk up to me. "Thank you. She is a pedophile."

Oh. I did something good. It feels weird, but satisfying in a weird way.

**Aspar Locke- 14- District 8 Male**

This is weird.

The Capitol is weird.

Everything that involves these games are weird.

Why am I here?

I need fries.

My hand goes into the container of fries, even though the concept of random fries here is just kind of random... so you decide to have murder games because your slaves decided they did not like to be slaves... ok, whatever. But then you force them to talk to those idiots, and you have random fries everywhere. Not that I am complaining, not one bit, because back in District 8, I would have to steal from a rich person to find out what fries tasted like. They taste good, if you were wondering. I kind of have a line of people who want to see me, but at the same time, it is kind of low comparing it to people like the careers, the boy from 10, the 12 year olds because of some people feeling some sympathy. I am 14, I feel like I should be included.

Oh well. I observe some of the people in the crowd. A woman with purple hair, a man who has a llama skin texture, a child who is green. Is he an alien? I swear he look like the stupidest thing ever. Anyways, one person walks up to me, a fat middle aged woman with a child, who has a tag that says their name is Timmy.

"Can I have your autograph?" she says rudely.

"No." I reply back to her. Call me crazy, but this woman seems like someone who just wants popularity or some other benefit by getting the autograph of a tribute in the Hunger Games. And she is fat and ugly. Not that it is the main reason.

"But my son needs an autograph! He is the most important thing. I demand to speak to your manager. Now. Put me in contact with your manager, I will talk to them! Here is my coupon for automatically getting an autograph." she says. Dammit, they actually have autograph coupons? Why am I not surprised. I then take a look at the coupon, and I see that is has expired a year ago.

"This is expired." I say flatly. I should just take her purse... I will need to make a plan.

"No, it is not! How dare you lie to me, Karen Reddit! I will destroy you for what you did you uncultured swine!" she screams. I groan as security are now piling in, pulling the girl away. I discreetly take her purse. She notices, and before she could tell the peacekeepers that I am evil for taking her purse or whatever, she gets tased. Thank you! That idiot is finally out of my sight, and I could keep her money. Even though it may actually be useless, because since I am a tribute, I can now get whatever I want, because they would not kill someone who is about to compete in the most important thing to the Capitol. Right?

**Finn Farsong- 17- District 9 ****Male**

Today was just plain bothersome. I totally lost control of who I am. The stress of the reapings made me drink too much alcohol. Then to make everyone all worse, when I woke up on the train, I quickly figured out I was the one who got reaped. I have a lot of questions, like how did they figure out where I was? Did someone drag me to the reapings? Did someone just throw me on the train? Did my mother and sister get to see me. I look at the beer sitting right next to me. _Just one sip. It cannot be that bad, can it? Just one sip._

No! That is what will turn that one sip into two sips, then into a gulp, then you desperately chug down the bottle so it will give you the comfort that you think you need. But there is another way. I know that, but I cannot stop. I need my alcohol. I gasp as my mentor, Ceres, knocks down the bottle of beer quickly, and I see the liquid sink into the soil, never to be drunk again.

"Please stop this habit. I know you probably have a good reason for it. I for one cannot resist some fine wine, but you should not be doing. I want you to survive. I love Neaves, but I think you stand a better chance then her, even with the alcohol." Ceres says, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I know you are right. It is just so hard to stop." I tell her, not really looking her in the eye. Not to be rude to her or anything, but it makes me feel really awkward when I see someone who sees me drinking, then the following conversation, if there is one, is just so awkward. When there is not a conversation, it is because the person who sees me drinking runs away nervously.

Why can I not just fix it?

"Tributes. It is time for you to get dressed up for the chariot rides. It is time to meet your stylists!" the intercom says. The reactions of the crowd vary, some being happy about the fact that the chariot rides will be tonight, others being upset that they are now unable to interact with the tributes of this years games. My fellow tributes also have different reactions, as I see some of the shy tributes, like the girls from the districts of 8 and 10 smile, but the careers being upset about the whole thing. Ceres leads Neaves and I to the tribute building. Nice.

When I look inside of the building, I see the true beauty of the inside. It looks amazing! I see all of the detail in the room. This is a lot better than District 9... even though I hate the Capitol. I was stupid to get them to rebel.

Crap. Here comes my prep team. This is will a "fun" day.

**Rammy Dallas- 18- District 10 Male**

The procedures that the Capitol takes to fix some people up is stupid and ridiculous. I heard stories of the Capitol not letting men have any facial hair and waxing hair off of everyone. Now that I think about it, I saw a couple of men from the past few games who had hair in the reapings, but then they were clean shaven in the arena. Big deal, right? Maybe they just shaved. No, that is not the case!

I was shaved. Rest in piece my beard. Even though I was going to shave it anyways. I then see what my costume it is. So, put yourself into the shoes of a stylist. You were assigned a very important job by the Capitol, and that job is to make your tributes look good, right? So for your tributes to make a splash at the chariot rides, you try to make the best costume ever, right?

Not to District 10. It is a cow costume.

A cow costume.

Oh my god.

The Capitol is actually more stupid than I thought. I should not be surprised, but still. But the main thing that is weird to me is the fact that my district partner, Addy, actually enjoys the costume. I am going to treat her with respect for her still young age, but it still shocks me. Why does she like being in a cow costume? It is just so, well, random!

"Addy, why do you like the costume? It is stupid, and we will not get any sponsors from it." I ask her. She looks up to me, frowning. I kind of hope I did not just make her mad or something. Not that I am scared of her, I am a lot stronger than her, but I do not want to be the reason that she is upset. I do not know why, I just randomly hate making people upset.

"I love animals. I just find them all adorable. As you saw on the train ride, I am not really the best with being "social." I just find it difficult... not that you care or anything, that is just my personal reasoning." she says, instantly going back to looking at her cow costume. Oh well. I would try to continue the conversation, but then I see the stylists telling us to get ready at the main part of the building, because the Capitol wants to see us. Do they really? I do not really want them to see us, but whatever.

I sigh when I see the other tributes staring at us when we walk in. Well, that is kind of dumb... we look stupid. Although not all of them look like great prizes themselves.

**Echo Grove- 14- District 11 Male**

Hadley and I are pretty good friends at the moment, even though we are going into the Hunger Games. We are about to get onto our chariots, and I find that pretty intimidating. When the pair from 10 walks in with their cow costumes, I decide to observe what everybody else got saddled with.

The pair from 1 look great, especially Glamour. She looks kind of sexy... anyways, they are dressed up as royal kings and queen. August has a cape, and a breathtaking crown with jewels implanted in them. Glamour has a pure gold dress, and her crown also has the beautiful jewels... lucky bastards. Of course they would get the prettiest items. The District 2 pair is still in their generic Rome and Greek outfits. It never ever changes, so it is not a big shock.

District 3 is a bit different from the norm, because they are dressed up as ancient pre dark day games icons, Link being Mario, and Maisy being a Pikachu. I actually applaud the stylists for creativity this year. District 4 is pretty boring this year as well, only being dressed a mermaid and merman. Not very interesting by the career stylists.

The pair from District 5 are dressed in a plum red suit, but they have plenty of sparkling lights wrapped around them, making them actually look good as a pair. It was a smart move to use the bow in Terra's hair to their advantage when setting up the lights. The pair from District 6 are in inflatable tire outfits, which clearly makes them looks like idiots. No sympathy, it makes us looks better.

District 7, instead of just being in a tree outfit, now have paper items like necklaces, bracelets, among other things, making them looks like tree gods or something weird like that. District 8... oh no. They are the big balls of yarn! No! Not again! Three years of the revamped games, and they are still using big balls of yarn! I frown at the sight. I actually feel bad for the unfortunate duo.

District 9 is dressed up in the weapons that they primarily use, which are the sickle and scythe. They look unhappy, but Finn is stumbling, but he snaps it away quickly. I already saw District 10. Hesta and I are luckier some other Districts, because we have small apple costumes. It is fine, really, it is. Compared to things like balls of yarn and being a cow, we have it easy. District 12. Coal Miners. Name a more iconic duo.

I am not racist... But!

Found one.

I feel the nerves already coming in. I am usually not nervous, quite the opposite, but this just does not feel right. I feel like something will happen, even though it obviously will not. I take a deep breath, and I see Hesta. We nod at each other, saying we are ready. Let's do this.

**Angela Bonnet- 12- District 12 Male**

I cannot believe what Oscar is doing. He is completely bored, accepted his death. He needs to cut it out! He is hurting our chances of looking like a strong team, and we could become the warriors we should be. When I saw the chariot, I thought of how I would have demanded it. Not anymore. I hate this chariot now. Calm down, Angela.

The gasp escapes my lips when I realize that the chariot is moving. The horses have started running. There is no more hiding from the Capitol, because I now have to face these fears head on. But it is okay. I will be fine. It is not long before the music of the Capitol begins to play loud and proud, and a smile appears on my face. This is it. The already loud cheering turns into a very loud roar of approval as Glamour and August even get a toe out of the curtain. This repeats with District 2. It quiets down a bit when District 3 is out, and it picks up again when District 4 comes out, lame outfit aside.

It dies down a bit from District 5-9, picking up again at District 10, but at District 11 it once again quiets down. We are about to appear out of the crowd. They have to love us too, right? Wrong.

They barely react.

Why? I cannot believe it. It is because of Oscar, is it not? Maybe it is actually because we are 12-year-olds from District 12, the worst District to the Capitol. No. No. No! I take a step of faith on the railing, screaming my heart out to the Capitol. The lukewarm at best reaction morphs into a ferocious roar, and I break out into a smile. They like me. They really like me! Everyone is putting on their best game now, lame smiles and waves not cutting it anymore.

The pair from 1 looks back at everyone else, smirking. Everyone is looking at each other, making the rides a lot more energetic once everyone stepped it up a notch. We stop in the middle of the place... what is it called? Anyways, I catch a rose. I take a bow, and the roars fade out at once when we all realize Lucy is speaking to us.

"Welcome tributes to the Third Annual Revamped Hunger Games!" Lucy says with that obviously fake smile. I frown at her, but she does not notice me. "I am very happy you all chose to come here!"

We did not.

"By the end of the month, 23 of you will be dead. 1 of you will be alive, only one. Not two. I hope you enjoy your time in the Capitol. We are lucky to have you. We will have three days of training, so make them count. Happy Hunger Games."

So, the games truly begin now.

**Finally! Sorry for taking a whole entire week to get the damn chapter out. Sorry if I took forever, but I feel like it turned out pretty good... right? Anyways, I decided to merge the train rides, meeting the Capitol, and the chariot rides in one chapter, as you saw. The reason for this was to easily merge three chapters into one. I just wanted to make it easier. Honestly, I feel like my writing has improved leaps and bounds from last games, and that was only a month ago. I actually think I really got better as a writers, not to sound arrogant or something.**

**Questions:**

**1\. Who had the best POV?**

**2\. Who is your favorite character?**

**3\. ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE?**


	15. Training Day 1

**Hello again... it has been a while. I do not remember if I made this clear to everybody, but the reason I was gone was because of concussion issues. I was not supposed to looking at the screen the way I did, because it would mess with my head. And then after I recovered, I injured both of my ankles. I am still recovering from that, but I have now found the time to write. **

**But I recovered. **

**This may not be up to par with everything else, so sorry for that, :(**

**Thank you if you are still here... let us get this show on the road, shall we?**

**Lilly Simmons- 18- District 4 Female**

I pace back and forth. Back and forth. I just look at Aidan, who is glancing at his watch. He is getting impatient. I know he just wants to start training, as do I. I start to think about the other careers. Glamour is someone is that I do not like. I do not even think that she will be much help. Let's just put it this way. If she turns sideways. she would become invisible. I could snap her in half... but I have to trust her for now.

August... I do not know to be honest. He seems very reserved. I know it is smart for him to do, but the selfish part of me wishes he would spill something for me to use. It may be bad, but it is needed. I want to live. Cassius is a bit unnerving... I could see a case of crazy in his eyes. I honestly do not know about Maya. These people are closeted, but I can be able to talk to her more. No need to rush.

"What are you thinking about?" Aidan asks me. Kind of startled me.

"I am thinking about the other careers." I tell him. "How much can we really trust them?"

"We can't." he says. "We can only trust each other."

This makes me think. Can I? I think not. I remember all the time in the training academy, we were told not to trust anybody. Not your mother, father, cousin, aunt, uncle, brother, sister, nobody.

He must remember that too.

**Maisy Tam- 15- District 3 Female**

Why did I have to get picked? I know everybody else is likely thinking the same thing. Well, not everybody. The careers volunteered. I cannot believe that those Districts raised that pyschos. Maybe I am being insensitive, but I really do not care. I have a very real chance that I can die. I look at my arm. Actually, I think the word is lack of an arm.

This could kill me.

I know it is very obvious, but I cannot help but think about it. I am only 15. "Maisy." I hear a voice say. Link. My district partner. "We have to go down the elevator. The first day of training is about to start.

Oh boy. I reluctantly get on my feet, and walk towards the door. It is not even the actual games, and I feel like death. I eat one piece of bacon before I step into the elevator. The pair from District 12 is in there.

Here we go.

**Rammy Dallas- 18- District 10 Male**

I sigh as we wait for everybody to enter the training center so we can start. Not in impatience, but in thought about what is going to happen. This is what starts the awful part of these games. Oh, how I love the training. It is interesting to see how the careers act. But I will not let myself get scared by them. I just cannot let myself do that, because it would make them more confident.

After a while, the pairs from District 12 and District 3 arrive out of an elevator. I once again notice that the girl from 3 has only one arm. Sucks for her, but I am happy with it, as it helps my own odds. No offense to her, but anybody being weaker is great for me.

"Finally." Cassius says, glaring at the boy from 12. "Stop wasting our time."

The boy from 12- his name escapes my mind at the moment- starts to shake in fear. I see Glamour smile at Cassius, no doubt enjoying the fact that the outliers are terrified. I roll my eyes at them. They are going to be a threat for sure. I see Angela, the girl from 12 glare directly at Cassius. Cassius look angry now... oh boy.

"Do we have an issue, 12?" Cassius says.

"Silence!" We hear a voice say. I turn my head and I see some guy come in our direction. "Alright guys. I am the new head of training. My name is InShaniqua. As President Lucy told you before, 24 of you are alive right now. But by the end of the games, 23 of you will be dead. Only one of you will be alive. Who that will be will depend on how you do in training. My advice would be to focus on survival. Weapons can be and are helpful, but the harsh elements can also be just as dangerous as a sword or axe. There are stations for you to explore and practice you skills. Now go."

Why is this guys name InShaniqua?

Whatever. I need to train. What should I go for? Should I go for the survival stations? I am a strong force already, I spend a lot of time on the farm and I am muscular enough. I am not that great at survival, so I guess I should focus on plant identification at the moment... it is better for me in the long run if I expand my horizons.

I walk over to the plant identification, and I see Addy, my district partner. She looks up at me and then focuses back on the plants. Understandable.

Time to focus.

**Hesta Rennell- 15- District 11 Female**

"Echo, do you want to train in the knife section together?" I ask Echo as he looks for something to do.

"Oh, sure." he says. "Knives are easier than most weapons to use."

"I agree." I tell him. "That is why I want to do them. We are smaller than most of the people here, we will not be able to master a sword or something in only three days."

Echo nods when we make it to the station... but it seems like we have some competition. I see the girl from 2, Maya, throwing knives almost lazily at the targets... she is hitting them perfectly. She smirks as Aidan walks up to her and laughs. "Wow, you are good at this."

"Well, duh I am." Maya says.

"Well, can you do well with a trident, a spear?" Aidan says.

"Eh, I am not great with it." Maya says. "I guess I should practice just in case." Aidan and Maya walk off to the trident station.

"I guess we should start." I say to Echo. "This will be difficult." I sigh as I grab a knife. I hope I do well here, I want a good score. Good scores and odds equals more sponsors... lets go. I see Echo pick up his knife. I throw my knife and it clangs on the target, and does not stick in.

I look at Echo and he looks determined to hit the target. He throws his knife and it also just hits the target without sticking into the dummy. "Ok..." Echo says. "This may be harder than I thought... should we get some help from a trainer?"

"Sure." I say with a shrug. "Better than just failing over and over."

Echo looks towards me again. "Do you want to form an alliance in the games? We are from the same district and we are working together right now... allies would be nice in the games."

I think this through... he is right, allies would be a great help. I may be a bit wild at times, but I know my strengths and weaknesses. I know I am not going to be able to fight off everybody by myself, the career pack mainly. "Yes."

**Elizabeth Star- 15- District 7 Female**

I am doing close range attacks with tridents at the moment. My form is not that great, but it is not terrible. I look around to see what some of the other outliers are doing. I see the boy from 12 trying to use a spear, and he is failing badly. At least I feel a little better now I guess. I hear a snicker, and I turn around with a snarl. I see Aidan and Maya, two of the careers. Okay, maybe that was not the best time to snarl at people.

"What?" I say.

"Sorry. It is just... your form is appalling. The way you move your arm while stabbing is unintentionally hilarious, no offense." Maya says, still laughing. No offense... no offense? This bitch just insulted me and is trying to play it off like that.

"Excuse me?" I say. "Don't talk to me like that, career girl. It is not my fault you play the games with training wheels on and you get your hand held in training while everyone else is starving, you selfish bitch!"

Aidan and Maya both have shocked expressions on their faces. "Excuse me?" Maya says.

"You heard me!" I yell at her.

"Ya, I am way better than you! What are you going to do about it?" Maya says. In a sudden rage, I jump out at her.

**Melody Walker- 16- District 8 Female**

While I am training in the knot tying station, I hear a loud scream. I look over to see one of the careers being punched in the face repeatedly by the girl from District 7. Upon further inspection, I see that the girl is Maya, the one from District 2. I hear gasps around the area by the rest of the outliers and even the careers. Aidan was right next to her when the girl from District 7 jumped on her, and then he kicked her in the ribs to get her off of Maya. Peacekeepers come in and separate Maya and Aidan from the girl from 7. The girl- Elizabeth after hearing one of the Peacekeepers say her name- glares at Maya, and vice versa.

"Get the fuck off of her, scum!" Cassius says when he walks over to the scene. "You are now a special target to the careers in the bloodbath!"

Elizabeth glares at him while she is being dragged away

Wow... this helps my odds! If the careers are focused on this girl, maybe I can get some items easier? Of course, there will still be a lot of people fighting, not just the careers, but little moves like this can be really helpful to my game. Speaking of game, allies. I am super shy, I don't know if I would be able to ask anybody to be my partner. What if they reject me? What if nobody likes me? What if they lie to me and kill me even if they say yes? Okay, no to any allies. I thank the knot tying instructor, and I move on to edible plants.

I just hope I do well in the games.

**Finn Farsong- 17- District 9 Male**

"No Finn, no!" I tell myself when I think of having more alcohol. I cannot do that! I can't let myself go to the bottle for everything... maybe one sip? No Finn... I just sigh to myself as I think of my impending death.

I look up to the see the pair from District 6. Drew has a smile on his face while Hadley looks upset... not that I blame her, because she was the girl that had her sister killed during the reapings… that was a bit of a yikes, and it must be killing her inside.

"Hello." Drew says.

"Uh, hello." I say.

"You know how the careers are in an alliance?" Drew says.

"Yup." I say.

"The careers aren't the only ones who can ally."

**Cassius Ellius- 18- District 2 Male**

I look at Maya as we go up the elevator, as training is done for the day. "How did you let that girl beat you up?" I say in a joking tone. I am not joking though, because really? The girl from the District 7 is not exactly a threat to us. She should be embarrassed that an outlier beat me up. Disgraceful.

"Shut up Cassius." Maya says with an eye roll. "She is so dead, are you clear?"

"Duh." I say. "I literally told her she will be dead in the bloodbath."

"Whatever. Thank you I guess." Maya says as the elevator opens to our floor. I walk over to the table, where some great food is. I see Juno sitting at the table and I groan. Fuck her, honestly. She is an awful person and I hate her. She went against the career pack, and disrespected the career name.

I take some chicken and put it on my plate, while Maya has some steak. Juno looks at us. "Did you guys do well?"

"Oh, uh, yeah!" Maya says. Juno sighs.

"Okay. Tomorrow is the obstacle course challenge. Good luck guys, do well so the Capitol people can give us more money for sponsors." Juno tells us. I bet that is a challenge to test how good we are. I am obviously the best. I better be the first person to ever get a 12 in training!

"Now go rest." Juno says. "It is a big day tomorrow.

Indeed it is.

**Finally I released the chapter. Sorry for the poor quality, I just needed to get the chapter out!**

**See you guys in the next chapter!**


	16. Training Day 2

**I am glad to be updating at a quicker rate. I will be more slow while updating so I will not burn myself out by doing too much at one time. I hope you guys understand, but knowing how supportive you guys are, I doubt I will have to worry about that. Thank you all so much. :)**

**But back to business. We have eight more POVs now... training is still going on... yay. I cannot wait to start writing the actual Hunger Games, that is going to be really fun to be honest. I love writing blood, torture, and pain!**

**Time to start!**

**Addy Bennett- 14- District 10 Female**

I look at Rammy as he is silently eating breakfast, which today is eggs and bacon. It is pretty simplistic I guess for the Capitol, but for us district people, having anything close to tasting as good as eggs and bacon is a godsend. I make sure that I savor my food, because unless I win, I am not going to have this good of food, unless a nice sponsor gets me something like this. But with the careers, that may not be in the cards... I need an ally right now.

The person I may need is right across the table. I do not really know that much about Rammy if I am being honest. I got along with him well enough on the train I guess, but I wonder if he would hate me. He was not a bad person and maybe I am just being a bit nervous... I was never a social person if I am being honest, I always was with animals. Given the choice between interacting with a person or an animal, my choice would always be an animal.

I really need to work on my social skills. Just go for it, Addy.

"Uh, Rammy?" I say quietly as I swallow part of my bacon. Please go well, I do not want him to hate me...

"Yes." Rammy says as he looks up from his plate.

"Oh, uh." I stammer. Oh god, social interaction is a bit hard... talking to animals is way easier than talking to humans. "Do you... um, ok so. The careers have teamed up for the games again... so, uh, we can... we can too. Do you want to be in an alliance? It is okay if you say no!"

Rammy just stares at me... he is probably going to say no honestly. At least I could say that I asked instead of just being afraid forever. That is good at least. In all honestly though, does being social matter that much? I will likely die in the games... it is not fun, but how much of a good chance do I stand?

"You know what?" Rammy says. "Sure. I wasn't really planning that much on allies, but why not? Like you said, with the careers around, allies would be very helpful. I guess we are now in an alliance."

Wow... that is not what I expected to be honest.

"We are, yay!" I say. "I guess we should go down and start training."

"Indeed. Let's go."

**Neaves Hades- 12- District 9 Female**

I sigh as in the training room I am training with knives. I am doing okay I guess, but when I look to the side I see Glamour easily stab the knives... she is so skinny. I do not want to judge, but she looks in a bit of bad health. I feel bad for her to be honest. But I do not feel bad for her when I see how great she is at stabbing the dummies with the knives. I gasp as one of the head flies off of the dummy. I slowly step back as she smiles, and I see Lilly smiling at how good she is at stabbing... oh god, this is going to be difficult to win.

"I am only 12 years old..." I say out loud to myself. "The careers are going to team up and kill me!"

"Well." I hear a male sounding voice say behind me. "The careers are not the only people who can team up. Hello."

I turn around and I see the boy from six, Drew I think. He is backed up with his district partner, the girl from six, and also my district partner... Finn never mentioned the fact that he was allied with the pair from six.

"Oh, hello." I say.

"Greetings. As you can probably guess, I am going to ask you for an alliance. Your district partner has joined already. I want to have a group of outliers with me because of the careers. We already know how strong they are. We can combat them if we all work together!" Drew says to me.

This is an interesting proposition to be honest. I am only 12 like I said, and I am not that strong, as shown by the dummies I said only having some dull cuts. Why am I even thinking this through?

"Yes."

**Aidan Simmons- 18- District 4 Male**

The rest of the careers and I are all sitting at one of the cafeteria tables, now starting to discuss strategy. Once Lilly and Glamour sit down, we begin to talk. I sigh looking at Lilly. I am disappointed about how Lilly got picked to be the girl career for District 4. She is my sister, but I do not want her on the team. I do not want to kill her, which is going to happen. There are no two ways about it, she will have to die. I just sigh.

"Okay." Cassius says. "How should we go into the games. It may seem obvious, just kill the outliers in the bloodbath and hunt the remaining down, but I am a bit cautious because of what Juno did last year. She teamed up with an outlier and killed that girl from 1."

"I totally get the caution." Maya says. "I just hope we do not turn on each other until the end."

"I agree." I say. "I am tired of people turning on the pack. We need to set the standard of what the careers should be."

"Indeed." Lilly says.

"Okay." Cassius says. "Lets quickly finish up lunch, and then head on into training."

"EVERYONE." We hear a voice say. We turn around to see a muscular guy in a suit with a couple of people around him. We see an obstacle course descend down from the roof... wow. This is interesting. I think I know what this is. It was the obstacle course they talked about to show our times.

"Everybody come here."

**Lucas Aeron- 17- District 7 Male**

I saw everybody in front of me do the obstacle course. The careers did the best from what I saw. Cassius did the best... that is kind of an issue. He has proven how good he was at pretty much everything so far, and doing well is not good for us.

Hadley, the girl from District 6, is up next. She takes a while and she goes kind of slowly throughout the course. It is obvious that the fact that her sister died is effecting her still. No offense to her, but I do not think that she is going to be able to last long at all once we head into the deadly arena. I think she will be too emotionally broken to do that much, and she will not be able to kill. This is going to sound harsh, but that is a good thing. I can relate to her with her sadness over the death of a person important in your life, but in the terms of the Hunger Games, one less competitor with their mind in the game the better. Speaking of which, her district and. the pair from nine seem to have formed an alliance of sorts. I do not want to join their alliance. They seem like on of the biggest threats next to the careers. Individually they may not be that strong, but together... ya, between them and the careers, it is not going to be easy to topple these big alliances.

Hadley has finished her course, and the instructor tells her the time she made. "Lucas." I hear the guy say, and I walk up for my turn.

"Go."

I climb up the ladder and go across the monkey bars. I gasp as I nearly fall down, but I am able to stay up. Thank god, because that would slow down my time and make me seem weak to everyone else. I finish the monkey bars and climb through the tubes, and I slide down a large one. I hit the floor wrist first, and I immediately hear a crack. I feel a surge of pain in my wrist... but I don't stop. I cannot seem weak, or worse, let others take advantage of that in the arena. As I jump over the hurdles, the pain in my wrist gets worse and worse. Crap! I finish the course and start holding my wrist, kneeling down.

I finally take a look, and I see that my wrist is bent in the wrong way... shit! I see everybody staring at me... and now everybody knows. I see a mixture of shock and sympathetic looks.

"That won't be any good in the arena." I hear Drew say.

"Come on." One of the doctors close by says. "We need to fix your wrist."

**Echo Grove- 14- District 11 Male**

Hesta and I have both finished the course, and we laugh. I like a good adrenaline rush, and that course was actually pretty fun. The course was not that hard either, and I think I did decent time.

"Good, we did it!" Hesta says. We walk off together to go get some lunch. I picked pepperoni pizza yesterday, and today I pick some chicken sandwiches. Hesta just shrugs and picks the same thing I did like she did yesterday.

We sit down and take a bite. Hesta's eyes light up as she takes a bite. "This taste amazing!" Hesta says.

I smile at her. "My judgement is great isn't it?"

She just laughs. "Yup, it was. I feel bad for Lucas to be honest. It would be a bit hard for him to lift up the sandwiches..."

I hold my wrist. "That looked bad. I remember just spraining my wrist and it hurt. Can't imagine it being bent that way."

"I am just happy we are safe right now. And the fact yet another person has a hindrance, which helps our game. I am glad we are working together." Hesta tells me.

"Me too." I say to her.

"The results have been posted!"

**Oscar Ashen- 12- District 12 Male**

I walk over with Angela to see the results.

24th- Oscar- 6:30

23rd- Hadley- 5:49

22nd- Neaves- 5:00

21st- Lucas- 4:49

20th- Melody- 4:30

19th- Maisy- 4:22

18th- Terra- 4:11

17th- Finn- 4:07

16th- Elizabeth- 4:05

15th/14th- Link- 3:53

14th/15th- Dax- 3:53

13th- Addy- 3:44

12th- Angela- 3:42

11th- Drew- 3:20

10th- Aspar- 3:15

9th- Hesta- 3:00

8th- Echo- 2:58

7th- Rammy- 2:40

6th/5th- Lilly- 2:30

5th/6th- Aidan- 2:30

4th- August- 2:14

3rd- Maya- 2:10

2nd- Glamour- 2:00

1st- Cassius- 1:49

I am screwed, aren't I?

**Link Bishop- 15- District 3 Male**

I was in the lower half... I was never that athletic, and I did not find the energy to care that much about this specific course. I could try this, but why should I? This won't effect my final training score. I should be putting in a bit more effort at this point... whatever. I head on the elevator, and the boy from 5 enters with me.

"Oh, hi." the boy says. "We tied in our time..."

"Oh yeah..." I say. "We did."

This is a bit awkward to be honest... finally, the elevator hits my floor and I rush out. I look back at the elevator as it heads back up and I shake my head. I sit down for dinner alone in the room.

Alone... I sigh and think that I could die alone. I am not lonely in life, but it is a sad thought.

Tomorrows goal?

Find an ally.

**Glamour Paparazzi- 18- District 1 Female**

I stare at August who is looking awkwardly at me when I refuse to eat my dinner. I have to get under 100... I am at 103 now... I am so close... but my stomach hurts so bad. The double edged sword is so annoying... either be in pain or be fat. This has been my life for so long. I am always in pain... you know what, fuck it. I can just throw it up... but I want to enjoy the food for once. I start eating my dinner quickly.

It feels so wrong to be eating like this... but it feels so right to eat. "Oh, you are eating now?" August says sarcastically. "Took you forever."

I glare at him. "Why does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't." August says simply. "It is just interesting. I never see you eat. I don't really care either way. I know you just do not eat so you will look more pretty to the Capitol to get more sponsors. Smart. I respect it."

He gets up and walks off.

Does everybody just think that is why I want to pretty? Everything I do is for me. Me. Not people from the capitol. I kept telling myself that I was not a slut, not somebody who lives to be an object to others.

Was I wrong? Is my beauty for nothing... no. I am going to win these games and look good doing it!

It is my destiny...

**And part 2 of the training has been finished! I am happy that there is only one chapter there left. Every chapter we are getting closer to the games.**

**Questions:**

**1\. What is your favorite POV?**

**2\. Who is your favorite character?**

**See ya next chapter!**


	17. Training Day 3

**This is day 3 of training... yay! I am actually having fun writing again. I will have even more fun when the murder starts, but for now nobody will die. I know you guys are all super sad about that. xD. If I am being honest, this chapter is kind of rushed. I am really sorry guys, but at least training chapters are done after this chapter. :)**

**The final eight people are now getting their POVs. **

**Time to go!**

**Dax Lukic- 15- District 5 Male**

I look again at the paper on the table in the District 5 room that showed our scores in the obstacle course. I see myself in the lower half and I just sigh. I should try to get an ally at this point, but I do not think there is that much time to anymore. I sigh as I realize I am going to be alone for the games. Not that I am someone who is upset to be alone, but in a game where numbers matter and losing means death... ya, this could be bad.

It is not something that is 100% bad though. I was never the type of person to depend on other people for things. I know that I am able to handle myself I guess. I see Terra walking out of her room towards the table. She looks to be in deep thought.

"Are you thinking of being in an alliance?" Terra asks me.

"Not anymore." I say. "Why?"

"Oh, I am thinking of asking the pairs from 6 and 9 if I can join their alliance. I feel like I would get along with the girl from 9." She says, eating her breakfast. "What do you think about it?"

Hm... I do not think I will agree with her here. "I disagree. I doubt that an alliance that big would stay together without friction. You can if you want to."

**Hadley Daze- 17- District 6 Female**

As the elevator goes down, all I can think about is my sister... she is dead, dead! I am just so upset about that... that is all I can think about, it just will not leave my head, it just will not! That is really all I am able to think about right now... get out my head, please! I sigh as I realize that I am probably going to die also. It will not get out of my head, so... maybe that is not even a bad thing.

I start to cry in the elevator... Drew is with me right now and he looks at me.

"Hadley, I am really sorry about your sister again.." he says. "I cannot imagine how it feels."

He gives me a hug. I am glad I have such a great friend.

**August Waters- 18- District 1 Male**

Glamour and I exit the elevator. "Okay, we need to start training today." Glamour tells me. "I- I mean we, are going to score the best out of everybody. District 1 is going to reign supreme this year, got it?"

"Of course I do." I say to her. Does she actually think I am an idiot. Of course she is looking out for herself. Not that I really care that much, because why would I blame her? The games only let one person out. Last time two people came out, rebellion happened. When I see Glamour immediately sprint towards the knives and start stabbing the dummies, I look at her with a blank expression. Her and Cassius are going to be my toughest competition, I just know it. Like I said, I am not dumb, so I am not going to just overlook Aidan, Lilly, and Maya. They are careers for a reason.

I know I am going to get my hands dirty, but I feel a bit weird that I do not really care. It doesn't matter that much to me. While I see Glamour and Cassius super excited about the games, I just shrug and agree with them.

Honestly, this thought now gives me a bit of a game plan. I am not afraid to kill, if I was, I would not be here. But I will let the other careers have their fun after the bloodbath. I will just lay back and let them do the damage, taking their wounds. And when they will be weakened down, killing them will be easier... not easy, but it will be easier. I am strong, but so are they, and weakening them is a good plan.

"Are you coming?" Glamour says do.

"Yes."

**Angela Bonnet- 12- District 12 Female**

"Why are you trying to use a sword? You know that you are too small to use a sword, and using something like a knife would be easier." Oscar, my district partner, tells me. "Do not try to be unrealistic."

Wow... rude! "But I want to become better than the person I was! And I want to win, a sword is the primary weapon for careers, and-"

"Angela... we need to be realistic here. I admire you dedication, I wish I was as courageous as you, but realism is needed for the games... I know that I am going to be dead, that is realism. Thinking that you will be as good with a sword as the careers is just not realistic... sorry." Oscar says, rubbing his arm sheepishly... I have to disagree with him right now. I think I will be fine.

"I do not agree with you." I say. "I think I can be as good as them... right?"

"...you do you. Do not say I did not warn you."

**Aspar Locke- 14- District 8 Male**

I am the only one who bothers with the survival stations right now. Everyone else is trying to become better with weapons out of fear of their death. I am doing the survival stations because those are my element. I have had to steal from people my whole life and use survival tricks to be able to live. I wonder if my family is nervous about me... I should not be thinking about them right now. I feel like I will be able to stand a decent chance in the games. Someone who was born to bully will never beat somebody who was born to survive. I turn to the careers, the prime examples, and see them laughing at some of the other tributes.

Whatever... I look around at all of the allies and friends talking to each other. I will let them suit themselves, but I will not be allying with anybody. I can only trust my family in life. I will certainly not trust the other tributes who I just know want me dead. I have already thought of a decent gameplan, though it will probably change depending on what happens during the games themselves.

I look around at everybody around me and I shake my head as I see the weapons they are using. If I want to get out of here, I will have to kill one or more of these people. All I wonder is who it will be. Maybe a career, maybe one of the twelve year olds.

"Sure, you can join our alliance." I hear a voice say... who said that? I turn around and I see the girl from 3 shaking the hand of the boy from 6... it looks weird visually because of the girl from 3 having no arms... crap, an alliance got even bigger.

Just more odds to overcome.

**Maya Fortier- 18- District 2 Female**

The career pack sits down for lunch. We have not added anybody in this year. For the first time in the revamped games history, not that there are not many years, we have a full careers pack of tributes without anything going wrong. The first year, the girl from 2 was only 14 years old and District 4 did not get into the pack either. Last year, the scheduled volunteer was injured so a 12 year old got reaped. The boy from 2 betrayed the pack and team up with the kid. Both ended up dead by the end of the second day.

Cassius eats a slice of pizza as he starts talking. "We have this in the bag now!" Cassius says... ew, swallow your food before you begin talking... wait, why am I worried about manners if I volunteered for the Hunger Games... whatever. "All of the other tributes aside from the boy from 10 are weak."

I look over at the boy from 10, Rammy. He is doing well with an axe, knocking a dummies head clean off. Facing off against the other careers in the finale may be tough, but the tough boy from 10 would certainly not be an easy task himself.

"We are still killing Elizabeth first, right?" I ask.

"Of course we are." Cassius says. "I am tired of the outliers doing things like this, trying to make themselves the stars of the show."

I just sigh... I pretend to hate the outliers more than I do.

Remember Maya, you are here to heal your mother... keep your eyes on the sweet feeling of your mother being okay again.

**Terra Wallis- 12- District 5 Female**

I run my hands through my hair as I see that the girl from 3, Maisy, has joined their alliance... I want to be apart of their alliance, but I do not want the possibility of them saying no and targeting me... they will not mind, right? Six people from us and six people from the careers cannot be that bad... right?

Why am I even arguing with myself over this. This is a matter of life and death. I slowly walk up to the group.

"Uh, hey..." I say.

"Hello." Drew, the boy from 6, says... he seems to be the leader. He also seems to be social and quite friendly. I think I will be able to trust him during the games, and everybody else seems friendly I guess... maybe not Finn, but he does not seem like an awful person.

"I will try not to waste your time." I say. "Can I join your alliance."

Drew smiles at me. "Sure, of course you can join our alliance. I think we should not let anybody else in the alliance, because we have six."

"Thank you!" I say. I am glad that I am in an alliance. I doubt that I would last long without any allies... and if I die, it would be nice to have some new friends before that happens. I do not want to be alone while dying...

**Drew Coleson- 16- District 6 Male**

I part ways with Hadley, Finn, Maisy, Neaves, and Terra. They are my allies. I smile at the fact that I was able to gather five people. That is the same amount of the careers alliance. Being realistic, I know we are not as strong as the careers, but it really helps to have this many people. They all think this is a great place of friendship.

Of course, it is not. I am going to be the one person walking out of the arena as the winner. I do not feel bad for what I am going to do though. They must go either way, so why should I feel bad. I smile as I walk to the cafeteria. I feel the cold glares of the careers. I grab a cookie from one of the plates.

I have their trust. I crush they cookie in my hand, letting it crumble.

And that is what I will do with that trust.

**Training Day 3 is now over! I am happy to be moving on everything else going on in the story.**

**The next chapter will be the scoring stuff. I will have POV's of people showing their skills. This is what I feel the next chapters will be.**

**1\. Showing Skills**

**2\. Scores and Odds**

**3\. Last Day Before Launch**

**4\. Bloodbath/Day 1.**

**I am ready for it!**

**Questions:**

**1\. What is your favorite POV?**

**2\. Who do you think will score the highest?**

**See you next chapter!**


	18. Scores and Odds

**We are now in the gamemaker sessions, scores, and the odds. I am kind of excited for this one. This is where everyone knows what the scores are going to be and how everybody may perform in the end.**

**I know I said that I was going to do the gamemaker sessions and the scores and odds chapters separately, but I decided to group these together, I just think I should because it would flow together.**

**Isn't it really fun now that we are getting closer and closer to the games now? Murder is fun.**

**So, let's start!**

**Cassius Ellius- 18- District 2 Male**

I smile as I hear my name get called to go up and show what I can do to the gamemakers. It is time to be the first tribute to ever score a 12. People may talk about Katniss and Peeta, but it is obvious they did not actually score a 12, they got it so they would be a target. Me on other hand, will be given a 12 because I am good.

My smile widens as I get closer and closer to the room. Prove yourself, Cassius! I step into the room and I see all of the items... it looks so good! Swords, axes, tridents, knives, all of the weapons in the world that are all mine for these 15 minutes... this is the best day of my life. Well, it will not be the best day of my life come the bloodbath, because killing all of the other losers will make me feel even better.

"Okay." Lucy says, looking at me. "Show us what you can do." That I will.

The first thing I do is grab a sword. The sword is my best weapon, as it usually is for District 2. Maya is an exception, but still. I grab the sword and sprint as fast as I can to the dummy closet to me, and I slash the dummy in the neck. The head falls off of it, and I see all of the gamemakers instantly pay attention. I smirk about it, and I go down to where the majority of the dummies are, and I hack and slash all of them. I hear a lot of noises of approval from the gamemakers. I grab one of the knives close to me, and I repeatedly stab the dummies viscously. I jump onto more of the dummies like a madman and after a minute of stabbing, I get told that I need to go.

"Uh, um, why do I have to go?" I say.. fuck, I wanted more! I love imagining the dummies like they are the other tributes... I want more.

"Because your time is now up, so you have to go now. We will get the next person to come in our room. Your time is up. You may go."

**Glamour Paparazzi- 18- District 1 Female**

August and I are in our tribute buildings, waiting for our scores... I hope I did well.

"Glamour Paparazzi with a score of... 9."

Nine? I sigh... I should have done better... maybe I was too slow because of my weight... shit, I need to do better!"

"August Waters with a score of... 9."

And I got the same score as that piece of boredom!

**Maya ****Fortier- 18- District 2 Female**

"Maya Fortier with a score of... 9."

Oh, I think that is pretty good. Same as the other careers, so I do not think I am weak to the pack.

"Cassius Ellius with a score of... 10."

Of course he did! Corbel looks pissed off... why?

"It should have been a 12..."

**Maisy Tam- 15- District 3 Female**

I squirm a bit when I see the scores of the careers... they will be tough for sure.

"Maisy Tam with a score of... 4."

I sigh. I have one arm, it was pretty difficult to train with only one arm.

"Link Bishop with a score of... 6."

I guess my score is worse than I thought.

**Aidan Simmons- 18- District 4 Male**

"Lilly Simmons with a score of... 9."

I see her huff in disappointment. I know she wanted a better score.

"Aidan Simmons with a score of... 9."

Looks like we are evenly matched.

**Dax Lukic- 15- District 5 Male**

"Terra Wallis with a score of... 4."

I look at her. If it weren't for her alliance, I doubt she would be safe.

"Dax Lukic with a score of... 6."

That is an okay score, I guess.

**Drew Coleson- 16- District 6 Male**

"Hadley Daze with a score of... 2."

Yup, Hadley is too distracted now... just makes it all the easier to win.

"Drew Coleson with a score of... 6."

It is not great, but it is fine enough to me.

Better than Hadley though.

**Elizabeth Starr- 15- District 7 Female**

I am still upset with Maya getting a 9... fucking hell, I will have to kill her.

"Elizabeth Starr with a score of... 6."

Ugh, I need to do better.

"Lucas Aeron with a score of... 6."

If he did not break his wrist, he would likely get a 7 or 8.

**Melody Walker- 16- District 8 Female**

"Melody Walker with a score of... 5."

Only a 5... crap, I am not going to live, shit!

"Aspar Locke with a score of... 5."

We have the same score. "Fuck!" I hear Aspar say before he storms off in anger.

**Finn Farsong- 17- District 9 Male**

"Neaves Hades with a score of... 4."

Neaves sighs next to me and walks off.

"Finn Farsong with a score of... 7."

…how did that happen? I do remember what I did... crap, was I drinking last night?

**Rammy Dallas- 18- District 10 Male**

"Addy Bennet with a score of... 6."

Honestly, it is not as bad as some may think. A six is pretty decent for an outlier like us.

"Rammy Dallas with a score of... 8."

I gasp. What... how did I get an 8? I then sign... I am happy I scored well, but I must be a threat.

**Echo Grove- 14- District 11 Male**

"Hesta Rennell with a score of... 7."

Hesta gasps in shock and then smiles at me.

"Echo Groves with a score of... 7."

I smile. "We actually both got 7's!" We hug. "Thank god we got a good score."

**Angela Bonnet- 12- District 12 Female**

"Angela Bonnet with a score of... 5."

I stomp my foot. "I was supposed to be good, not only a five!"

"Oscar Ashen with a score of... 3."

I did not do as bad as Oscar.. but I failed.

Time to train harder.

**Lucy Shannon- Head Gamemaker**

I decide to post the odds after the training score have been revealed. These will determine what the sponsors want to give.

Glamour Paparazzi- 4-1

August Waters- 7-1

Maya Fortier- 6-1

Cassius Ellius- 3-1

Maisy Tam- 28-1

Link Fortier- 15-1

Lilly Simmons- 8-1

Aidan Simmons- 7-1

Terra Wallis- 22-1

Dax Lukic- 13-1

Hadley Daze- 39-1

Drew Coleson- 16-1

Elizabeth Starr- 12-1

Lucas Aeron- 21-1

Melody Walker- 20-1

Aspar Locke- 18-1

Neaves Hades- 24-1

Finn Farsong- 14-1

Addy Bennett- 11-1

Rammy Dallas- 9-1

Hesta Rennell- 10-1

Echo Grove- 10-1

Angela Bonnet- 23-1

Oscar Ashen- 35-1

Those are the odds for the tributes.

**And that is it for this chapter! **

**Questions:**

**1\. What are your thoughts on the scores and odds?**

**2\. Who is your favorite overall character?**


	19. Right Before Launch

**Oh god everyone... this is the final chapter before the Hunger Games. Everybody, enjoy your time before your tributes die! Haha! Lol, isn't it weird that we are this close to the games? It will be sad to see everyone die one by one, because I spent a lot of time seeing this people. But we are going to show the events leading up to these guys and gals entering the arena! :)**

**Here are a couple of POVs. **

**Enjoy!**

**Glamour Paparazzi- 18- District 1 Male**

I think about everything that has happened in my life so far, everything that has lead up to what will start later today. I am sitting down on the floor of the empty training room, all of the lights completely off. I am twirling a knife in my hand. Even in the darkness of the empty training center, I can clearly see the silver streaks of the knife. I think about how I trained for basically my whole life. Everything in my life has lead up to today. The Hunger Games to me was never the end goal for my life. It was for me to finally reach my standards of myself. Everyone in District 1 wants me to be a certain way. The pressure of my appearance got even worse when I was picked.

Though, it is my fault. I should have tried harder to look better. Though when I see everybody around me being okay with their bodies, or at least not hating them, maybe I can feel the same. Deep down, I know I am in too deep to stop. I am so close to getting under the 100 pounds... I almost scream in pain from the starvation I am putting myself through.

Pull yourself together, Glamour! Stop being in pain... I think of the breakfast that August is more than likely enjoying. I am so hungry, but breakfast won't lose me more weight. I was throwing up before after eating. I guess I can do that again. An empty stomach will not win me the Hunger Games. But I do not know what to do anymore! I should eat, but I cannot lose weight!

The double edged sword makes me scream in rage. I go eerily silent as I hear the echos in the room. The room feels so lonely and sad the more I am here. The echoing finally stops, and I sigh. I just want to feel happy. I think I will win the games, but what is the point if I am just sad the entire time? My fist hits the ground in frustration. Volunteering for the games just made me question everything that I have gone through. I shake my head. I need to focus on what will keep me alive.

I realize that the time might have passed quicker than I thought. I feel like multiple days have passed sitting here. I go into the elevator and I head to the District 1 floor. I smell something great... I see August and the escort guy eating pancakes. It looks so good...

I lose control of myself, head to the table, and eat. It doesn't just smell good, look good, but it also tastes good. August looks at me in shock. I ate in front of him a couple of days ago, but I guess he thought that was a one time thing. I finish two pancakes and I freeze.

My thoughts trail to the toilet. I could throw up there and get rid of it. But I decide not to.

Like I said, an empty stomach will not win me the Hunger Games.

**Addy Bennett- 14- District 10 Male**

My body is shaking in my bedroom. I look outside of the tribute building and I see the night sky. The cars on the streets going around the Capitol are full of citizens who are happy. They are going to be really happy about the Hunger Games. They love them... they are going to laugh over our deaths. I almost get enraged at it, but I hold myself together. I am not going to be able to change anything, even if I want to. I am just afraid of dying...

It is 6:30 right now. I decide to go and get some breakfast. I don't know if breakfast is ready yet, but I might as go out. Rammy is usually awake this early. He tells me that his farm is the reason he is awake early. We bonded over that yesterday. I love animals, so the farm life is great to me. I genuinely enjoy the District 10 work, I just do not like the people in charge of it.

I enter the tribute room. Unless I win and become a mentor, this is the last day I will see this room. I sigh as I see Rammy at the table. Not the fact that it is Rammy himself, but it is the fact that he will have to die if I want to live. "Hello." Rammy says, sipping his apple juice.

"Hello." I reply to him, going over to the counter, and I pour some orange juice in a cup. I go the the table in the middle, and I decide to grab a large breakfast. I put some eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancake on my plate. I see Rammy has done the same. I want to eat a lot so I will be well fed before the games. Who knows, I may not be able to get anything for a while in the games, so eating will make sure I am better suited for the games.

"So, what is the plan?" I ask.

"Uh, I guess we should have thought about that before. I guess I was distracted with the games." Rammy says to me. "Let's try to get good items. It may sound obvious, but we are going to need them, especially with the careers and the outlier alliance around. We will meet up and... okay, I do not really know where I am going with this. We are going to have to make the plan as we go along."

"Uh, guys." Our escort says.

"Yes?" I ask.

"It is time to go on the launch craft. We are going to go the games."

Oh shit...

**Drew Coleson- 16- District 6 Male**

"Okay, enter the hovercraft." our escort says. I sigh and enter. This was never what I wanted to happen, but I cannot change it. I know that I cannot lose. I do not want to lose, because I would die. So everybody else will have to die. I see Hadley next to me breathing heavily in fear. I nod at her. A bad ally can be fatal, and I will not let her drag me down. Comforting her may help me, even if I do not care about how sad she is.

I am guided to the District 6 Male seat. I am between Terra and Hadley. Cool, two of my allies. Though, Hadley being upset is kind of annoying, but I will stay calm. We all wait as more and more people enter the hovercraft. Soon enough, after the pair from 10 enter, the door shuts. A couple of peacekeepers enter the room. "Stick your arm out." One of them asks me. I extend my arm, and I grunt in pain as a needle is stabbed into my arm. That was obviously the tracker, which will keep track of what we do, and confirm our death to the gamemakers.

I feel a weird feeling in my body as the hovercraft goes up. "I cannot believe it!" Cassius says. "We are going to the arena!"

Of course the careers are happy about it. Too bad that their decision is going to get them killed. I am going to be the person to win. They are going to die. Terra looks towards me. "I am kind of scared..." Terra says. "Let's hope we win."

"I am scared too." I say. I am lying, of course. I am not scared at all, because I know I am going to be the one to win. Terra is just a meat shield to me. Like Hadley, she is going to die. "I hope we make it to the final six."

"Same." Terra says. "I am just worried about us killing each other. That is going to be the hardest part."

We land on the ground, and we are all lead out one at a time to different rooms. I see my stylist. I do not know his name, because I never cared about them. "Okay." the stylist says. "Here is your tribute outfit."

I look at it and I am kind of shocked. It is just... so casual? Usually tribute outfits have long pants and jackets. I groan as I see that. I do not have a problem with the outfit, but it covers up less of my body. Knives can stab easier with less clothing. I put on all of my new clothing. I step up to my tribute podium quickly after. There is nothing left to say.

"Time to win."

**And the next chapter will be the murder! Yay! I am happy we are here! **

**Questions:**

**1\. Who do you think will die in the bloodbath?**

**2\. Who do you want to win right now?**

**See ya next chapter!**


	20. BloodbathDay 1

**Finally... here we are. We have made it to the murderous part of the games... The Hunger Games! Yes, The Third Revamped Hunger Games are now upon us! It took almost a year to get to this point. To be honest, I am disappointed with how the story has gone through so far. The break made the story worse, but I hope the arena portion will make the rest of the story worth it.**

**Also, I am sorry. The chocolate factory is not exactly like the movies. Because there is only the tunnel and the entrance shown in the movies. So there are multiple other exits to different places. Sorry if you are upset. D:**

**Now, everybody is going to die. (except one person lol) I feel kind of bad because I wrote this people. I am going to now give you all the stats of the remaining tributes for the final time before the deaths of everyone.**

**Glamour Paparazzi- District 1 Female- 9- 4-1**

**August Water- District 1 Male- 9- 7-1**

**Maya Fortier- District 2 Female- 9- 6-1**

**Cassius Ellius- District 2 Male- 10- 3-1**

**Maisy Tam- District 3 Female- 4- 21-1**

**Link Fortier- District 3 Male- 6- 15-1**

**Lilly Simmons- District 4 Female- 9- 8-1**

**Aidan Simmons- District 4 Male- 9- 7-1**

**Terra Wallis- District 5 Female- 4- 22-1**

**Dax Lukic- District 5 Male- 6- 13-1**

**Hadley Daze- District 6 Female- 2- 39-1**

**Drew Coleson- District 6 Male- 6- 16-1**

**Elizabeth Starr- District 7 Female- 6- 12-1**

**Lucas Aeron- District 7 Male- 6- 21-1**

**Melody Walker- District 8 Female- 5- 20-1**

**Aspar Locke- District 8 Male- 5- 18-1**

**Neaves Hades- District 9 Female- 4- 24-1**

**Finn Farsong- District 9 Male- 7- 14-1 **

**Addy Bennett- District 10 Female- 6- 11-1 **

**Rammy Dallas- District 10 Male- 8- 9-1**

**Hesta Rennell- District 11 Female- 7- 10-1**

**Echo Grove- District 11 Male- 7- 10-1**

**Angela Bonnet- District 12 Female- 5- 23-1**

**Oscar Ashen- District 12 Male- 3- 35-1**

**Those are the statistics of the tributes. Now on we go!**

**Enjoy. :)**

**Angela Bonnet- 12- District 12 Female**

I step onto the launch pedestal and sigh... it is time to prove myself that I am more than just a spoiled brat. I was, and may still be, but I want to shed that skin. I just coldly stare at the stylist as the pedestal raises. We are going up... I close my fists and get ready. I hear a click as I stop rising.

Uh...

What is this? This is not really what I expected, but I will not complain. We are in a room with a... pouring chocolate... waterfall. What the... what is that? It looks so stunning, but how does that even work? I look around and see that it is not all of what the room has to offer.

60 seconds left...

There is candy and food everywhere. If the arena is anything like the cornucopia area, then I will not have to worry about food for a while. I look and see the chocolate river- yes, it has that too, has bridges to get to certain areas of the arena. I have to take a path that will avoid everybody else... but hiding will not prove everybody wrong! I see a big boat in the chocolate river. That leads to a tunnel that exits the area, though there are multiple other exits, including a staircase.

50 seconds left...

After looking at the weird arena, I decide to look at everybody around me. August is next to me... a career! I should go after him because killing a career will let me prove myself to everyone... he will be tough, but if I catch him off guard I could take him.

40 seconds left...

I now realize the terrain looks hard to walk on. It looks hard to navigate, because you have to climb uphill. I look next to my pedestal, there is two throwing knives, and just a little bit further, a stabbing knife. I turn to the girl from 8, the other person next to my launch pedestal. She is eyeing the knives too, and I glare at her. I will not let her take them away from me. She turns to me and sighs. From what I saw of her, she seemed shy.

25 seconds left...

Well, so be it. I need to live. I see Oscar close by.

20 seconds left...

The boy from 2 looks wild... he is ready to kill.

15 seconds left...

The games are almost starting. 15 seconds and some of the people around me are going to be dead, with their blood staining the grass. I better not be one of those people! I take a deep breath, and get in a stance to run and get the knives before the girl from 8.

10 seconds left...

I need those!

8 seconds left...

I need to get them before her...

6 seconds left...

Proving myself by killing August is my goal!

5 seconds left...

Oh god.

4 seconds left...

Do not jump off early, Angela!

3 seconds left...

I will not blow to bits by being stupid.

2 seconds left...

We are going to go!

1 second left...

Let's go.

"May the odds be ever in you favor!" We hear a voice say as the cannon fires to signal the Hunger Games has began. I immediately jump off of my pedestal and sprint to the two throwing knives closest to my pedestal. I see the girl from 8 run in the same direction I am. I dive to grab the knives. "I call this!" I scream. I then realize that she was going for the stabbing knife instead of the throwing knives. Crap! I should have gone for that knife too! That knife will actually help me in hand to hand combat! These knives will not do so.

I see August distracted as he grabs a short spear. I run towards him and try to shove him down.

**Oscar Ashen- 12- District 12 Male**

3... 2... 1...

The cannon sounds to let us go into the bloodbath. I sprint off of my pedestal and run towards the bloodbath. I need to get a good weapon if I want to win! A see a large cleaver in the distance. I grab a loaf of bread on the ground while I try to get it. I grab the cleaver on the ground. I gasp as a knife flies right next to my head. I almost got hit in the head with a knife by the girl from 4! I see the pair from 11 start to get caught up with her too. I turn around and start to run away from the deaths happening around me.

I am going to make it!

I nearly make it to the bridge before I turn and see that Glamour is chasing me! She is going to get me! I take a sharp turn on my heels and run back into the bloodbath in an attempt lose her. She curses, but is back on me. I see the boys from 3 and 8 fighting each other, while multiple people are fighting Aidan. I scream as she is right behind me. Crap, I do not want to die! I give her a back palm strike in an attempt to get away! Crap, I am getting at the actual cornucopia! Some people are leaving now! She kneels down in pain but immediately is back. She is coming even faster! I see the boy from 6 and the girl from 9 running into an area of the cornucopia.

We are actually near the cornucopia! What do I do, what do I do! I jump onto the cornucopia wall in a panic and I start the climb the wall to escape Glamour. Why will she not leave me alone! I scream in pain as I feel a stabbing pain in my calf. I look back and see Glamour's knife deep into my leg. I scream louder as she climbs up. I kick her in the face and knock her down the relatively small height. She groans and has a crazy look in her eyes and she climbs up even quicker than before. I make it to the top. I see August about to spear Angela and I look away before disaster strikes her. I start to crawl away, and then I hear a scream... August? Did Angela get a stab on him...

The color probably washes out of my face when I see Glamour make it to the top with me. I cannot get up because of my leg. I start to cry because I know I am going to be dead. She lets out a battle cry as I scream when she jumps on me. "You wasted enough of my time!" she says coldly before bringing her already bloody knife down into my hip. I scream the loudest of everybody in the arena. Only a couple of minutes into the games, I am going to be the first dead. She runs down the cornucopia and goes to kill more people.

I am left to cry and bleed out... I am in pain for a couple of more second, before I feel nothing.

**Link Bishop- 15- District 3 Male**

I keep a steady pace of breath, trying not to freak out on my launch pedestal. 3... 2... 1. The games have officially started, and some of the people around me are going to be dead in the next ten minutes... just the nature of the games. I jump off of my launch pedestal, and I sprint into the arena... it is kind of hard to run on this uphill and downhill terrain with mildly sticky grass on the floor.

I grit my teeth and I see a large red pack... that is mine! I run even faster towards the bag, but I see the boy from 8 get there at the same time as me. Our hands touch the red pack at the same time and we look at each other. I have to be rational here. I do not waste a second and punch the boy in the chest. He coughs and falls down. I try to get the pack over my shoulder and run, but he yanks the packs and it goes around my neck. I gasp, and then I punch the boy in the face, breaking his nose. He screams in pain. He jumps at me and pins me down.

"I do not have a weapon." Aspar says. "So enjoy getting beaten to death!"

The thought of being beaten to death makes me feel queasy. Usually I do not try that hard in life, but I need to try and get out of this, or I am dead. In a desperate move, I headbutt the boy from 8 in his nose. He screams in pain and anger. He rolls off and I punch him in the face twice. I scramble to try and get something resembling a weapon. I see a knife close by. I try to stab him in the neck, but he rolls out of the way. I run to stab him again, but he kicks the knife out of my hand... shit, it landed right next to him. I groan as he grabs it and looks at me with a wicked smile. I grab a big candy rock thing nearby. He throws the knife at my face, but I deflect it with the candy rock. I see it split up and gooey candy is starting to leak out.

How do people enjoy candy like that? Wait, why am I thinking of things like this! The knife slides off of the rock and falls onto the grass. He runs towards me to try and tackle me down, but I flip him over. He kicks my knee and staggers up. I slam the candy rock on his head. He screams from pain, but the rock was not that hard. The gooey candy in the rock spills all over him, staining his clothing and he shakes.

"Fuck, it is sticky!" He complains, and then he growls at me. He does not even try to go for the knife on the ground. He lunges towards me, but I move out of the way. I pick the knife and the pack up. I start to run away. I turn back and see the grass on the ground stick to his uniform outfit. He is going to be miserable with no supplies. He is sticky and has turf all over him.

He looks at me with a death stare. He grabs two bottles of water on the cornucopia and runs away. I am across the bridge and I smile as I realize I have survived the bloodbath. I see Aspar trip and he nearly falls fully into the chocolate river. When he comes up, his body from the shoulders up is full of chocolate. The look of sticky candy, grass, and chocolate is kind of hilarious. The last image I see in the bloodbath is somebody getting speared in the gut next to a bridge post, but I cannot see who it is.

**August Waters- 18- District 1 Male**

One look to the right and I realize that there are not going to be any threats close to me. The little girl from 12 is next to me. 3... 2... 1. The cannon sounds and we all run. I look around and see nobody at all running away. Supplies are needed, because we will all be able to kill them. I run up a minor ledge, and I go grab a spear. I blankly stare at it, but I am actually pleased with this. This is what I need. I know I said I was just going to coast along and let the others do the killing, but I will not just sit around for the bloodbath. That is a great way to get killed. And that is something that is not going to happen anytime soon.

I look at the spear and see the boys from 3 and 8 fighting... this will be a good opportunity to kill two tributes. I start to run over to them and then I grunt in pain as I fall to the ground. I look up and see the girl from 12. "You are dead." I tell her. Does she not know what she just did? She does not even hesitate, as she jumps on me and starts punching me in the face. I realize she has two throwing knives. She tries to stab me with one of them. They are not meant for murder because of how dull those knives are. I block the shot with my arm, and shove her off easily. I grit my teeth because of the pain. It may have not been lethal, but it still hurt. It did not hurt that much because she was twelve though.

The girl from 12 looks up at me. I stomp on her knee and she screams in pain. I stomp on her ankle as well. I see that her ankle is twisted... I broke her ankle. Her screams have become even louder. I see an eerily similar situation nearby, as the boy from 12 is being chased by Glamour. Seems as if District 12 is going to do the worst. The girl from 12 is trying to crawl away. She holds her ankle in pain. I stomp on it again. I do not particularly love doing this, but it will give me sponsors. I do not need them because I am a career, but I am no fool. The supplies will run out eventually.

The girl's screams are louder than ever. I stomp on it again, and then she is cornered into a bridge post. I point my spear towards her lung. One stab and she is dead. "Any last words?" I ask her. I do not really want to waste time, but people are near me so I can do this so I will get sponsors. Those are the most important thing- fuck! Ow, what the fuck! Ow! I realize I am the one screaming. I see blood pouring out of my gut... it is not lethal but shit, I need medicine! The girl from 12 just lunged out with one leg to slash my gut with a knife. I kick her back onto the bridge post and instantly stab her in the gut with a spear. I see medicine a little bit away... ow! I slowly trudge my way over there... I got a kill, but at what cost?

**Lilly Simmons- 18- District 4 Female**

I do not hesitate for a second as the cannon sounds and the games begin. Others are stopping at the first items or weapons they find, but I head to the cornucopia. I want to grab the best spear or trident in the whole cornucopia. I run into the cornucopia. I look at all of the weapons, and I get a trident. I smile at it, and I grab a couple of throwing knives to help me. I am going to win... I see Aidan with a spear and I sigh... he is going to die. I should not be thinking about it right now though.

I see the boy from 12 grabbing a cleaver from the ground... meh, easy first kill. I throw one of my knives at the kid. I curse at myself as I miss the kid. He looks up in fear and starts to run away. I would go to run at him, but I see the pair from 11. I aim my trident at them. They start to run away as well. I am not going to let them get away! I throw my knife, and it hits the boy from 11's shoulder. He screams in pain. "Echo, come on!" the girl says.

The boy from 11- Echo, I guess, is clearly effected by the knife in his shoulder. The girl scoops up a pack as they run. I run after them. They are not going to get away! I see them whispering to each other, and then they stop. Why would they do that? I almost stab the boy, but the girl swings the pack straight in my face. I yelp as I feel some blood trickling down my face.

Hesta kicks me in the gut, and then punches me in the face. I get back up and try to get after them. They are almost done crossing the bridge. I throw my last knife at them, but it misses and hits the bridge rope... the rope almost collapses the bridge. The bridge is almost now broken. It will not hold up for long. I sigh, knowing crossing it would be suicide. I go back and try to find someone else.

**Terra Wallis- 12- District 5 Female**

I just sigh as I realize that the boy from 4, Aidan, next to me. He can gut me like a fish with those spears. I swallow my bile. I am scared, very scared about the fact that I could be dead in the next minute. I need to be brave here. 3... 2... 1. I run out to the small pack close to my launch pedestal. I worry about my allies... are they going to be okay? I am really scared right now! I scoop up the small pack and I scream as Aidan is now running towards me. I dodge the stab he tries to give me with the spear. I move my leg as he tries to stab it.

My screams are louder as I get punched in the face. He is about the stab me with a spear, but I kick him in the knee. He curses, but does not look deterred. I gasp as the spear is raised again. No, I do not want to die! No! I gasp in relief as Aidan falls down. Maisy grabbed a candy apple from one of the trees and smacked it over the head of Aidan. He sits up, but Maisy throws the apple at his face. He yells in pain and anger.

"Thank you!" I say to Maisy. I would have been dead if it was not from her. She nods towards Aidan and I get the message. She is silently telling me to save the thanks for later until we get rid of Aidan. I can agree to that. I jump onto Aidan and get a punch onto his face. I scream as he punches me in the throat. I gasp for breath, and he gets up. Maisy and I look towards him. We may die... we need to kill him, or at least get him away. I grab the small pack that I had earlier. "Get away!" I yell at him. I know it will not work, but I can at least try.

"Ya, no." Aidan says. "Time to die."

Maisy screams as Aidan heads towards us with his spear. He is coming towards me! No! In instinct, I put the bag in front of me. The spear goes through the bag and... oh shit, it was inches away from hitting my neck. The bag stopped it. Maisy punches Aidan in the face, but he kicks her in the gut. He doesn't have the spear anymore, as it is in my bag. I jab the dull end of the spear into his gut. He does not even scream, he just gasps as the air from no doubt knocked out of him. I rip the spear from out of my bag, and I throw it into the grass.

Aidan gasps as Hadley punches him in the back of the head. She has a large cut on her arm and she is crying. Cassius is cursing from afar... something happened with them, and it seems he failed to kill her. Shit, Lilly is here! She is no doubt going to turn the tide. Aidan has almost killed us for the whole fight, but both siblings. Finn comes in, with a big bag, and tackles Lilly and they start to grapple.

Where are Drew and Neaves, we need to escape!

**Drew Coleson- 16- District 6 Male**

Neaves and I were close to each other on the same launch pedestal. I nod to her to run with me to the cornucopia. We both grab small knives before that, just in case somebody else is there. We see the boy from 12 being chased up the cornucopia by Glamour. Looks like he is going to die. Better odds for us. When we make it there, we see all of the great things in there. Spears, tridents, swords, knives... so many great weapons that we need. I see a large rock and I know what to do. "Let's get some good knives. We will do better with these than big weapons."

"Okay." Neaves says. "We need to hurry."

I nod at her, and we both grab huge knives. I look at the rocks and I see the glorious weapons. The careers are going to be great with these. I grab the huge rock, and one of the swords. "What are you doing?"

"Breaking their weapons!" I tell her.

I smash the best sword with the rock repeatedly. After fifteen seconds, it begins to dent. Neaves is guarding just in case somebody comes in. "Hand me the spear." Is say. I think of the pair from 4 and the girl from 2. The spear is broken in seconds. There are not that many weapons in this side of the cornucopia, but weakening the careers slowly is a good thing.

"Got you!" Glamour says as she steps into our part of the cornucopia. Neaves gasps in fear. I do not crack though. "Time to die!" Glamour says, holding a knife, blood dripping off of it. Looks like the boy from 12 is dead.

Neaves steps up, expecting a two on one.

"Two for one deal in killing?" Glamour says playfully... creepy.

"Nope." I say, shoving Neaves into her grasps. Neaves screams in fear as Glamour smiles down to her. I run out of the cornucopia, my large knife and a big pack with me. Once I exit the area, the screams from her are very loud... she is dead. I am kind of shocked that I betrayed her this quick. If I did not do that, I would be dead too. I am not dumb, Glamour is really killed. I look around and see that the pair from 4 is fighting all of my allies! No, I am not losing everybody. Neaves was expendable, but I will need some allies.

I run towards the fight, and when Aidan and Lilly see me, they back up. "If you do not leave, we will kill you." I say calmly to them. 5 vs 2. Those two look at each other. They run away... we fought of the careers... wow.

"Wait, where is Neaves?" Maisy asks in a panic.

"She is dead, no time for questions, we need to go!" I yell to them.

"In the boat, now!" Terra screams. Wait... what? Oh yeah, there was a boat in the area. I do not know how I forgot about it, but here it is. We jump into the boat. It is close to that tunnel... our escape. We see a bit of fighting, but everybody is clearing away from the cornucopia. I pull a rope, and the boat starts moving. A loud crack fills the area, and the others look uneasy. Someone just died... the amount of deaths is shockingly low. I do not see many corpses at all. After 15 seconds, we are in the tunnel.

We are lucky that the boat was here... but why? Something feels a bit weird.

**Maya Fortier- 18- District 2 Female**

In the cornucopia, I grab a spear. It is the sharpest one between the two spears in this part of the cornucopia. I hear pounding footsteps and I turn around. I see Elizabeth... she punched me in the face a couple of days ago in the training center. She has to die.

She has a whip in her hand. Interesting that this is all she has while picking a fight with a career. I point my spear towards her, and I throw it... maybe that was not a good move. She sidesteps and it flies out of the cornucopia, almost hitting the boy from 7, who was grabbing a knife from the ground. He sees the spear, and he panics and runs away... his wrist is going to make him more scared, which is good.

Time to stop thinking about distractions.

Time to fight her.

I grab the other spear and run towards her, but I scream as her whip smacks her right in the face. Ow! It stings so bad! She whips me in the back when I was leaning down in pain! Ow! I do not want to be whipped to death! I try to jump away, but her whip hits my leg. I scream in pain again, but I realize she is scrambling for a weapon to finish me off with. She grabs a sword from the cornucopia and shrugs, heading towards me. She may have the upper hand, but any time wasted will make me take advantage.

I jump upon her, with my spear, and I try to stab her in the neck, but her struggles make my spear pin into the grass. I curse in frustration, but I soon gasp for air as the whip Elizabeth held is now around my neck. I try to roll off, but she just secures it tighter. Air, I need air! I elbow her in the face, but she does not let go. I screech awfully as I am losing air. I panic and then elbow her in the face over and over again. I touch I face and feel the blood from the whip pouring onto the grass. Elizabeth is screaming in pain as I continue to elbow her. She lets go of the whip and leans onto the cornucopia. No time to hesitate! I run towards her, and her eyes widen as she realizes I am about to cave her head in with my knee.

Crack.

The disgusting sound fills the air and I fall down next to the corpse of Elizabeth. I fall into the pool of blood that was brought upon by our fight. I breath slowly as I look towards her... I sigh and see her neck hanging awfully... disgusting.

I just sigh. I do not know why, but I do feel a bit bad. She seemed to have either a temper, or a mental issue that caused her to be this angry and upset about everything. I stand up slowly... ok, time to see what else is left. I do not know who else died, because I spent basically the whole bloodbath fighting Elizabeth.

Speaking of District 7, I recall the fact that the boy from District 7 run up the staircase to leave the bloodbath, so I know a place to hunt in the future. But all I can think about is the dead girl next to me. Do it for mom, Maya... she needs to be safe, I refuse to let her disease take her away from me.

I see August walk towards me. "Oh, that was the cracking sound." He says, looking at Elizabeth and her snapped neck... I think she has a dent in her head too, but I had to do what I had to do. She was coming after me.

"Ya." I say quietly.

"You need healing medicine?" August asks, looking at my arm.

"Yes." I say. "She stabbed my arm badly..."

"I needed too." August says. I observe the blood that was staining his shirt.

August throws me some wound healers. "Thank you." I say.

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

I walk out of the cornucopia to see the Aidan, Lilly, Glamour, and Cassius.

"Only four?" I say. "That is low."

"It was because of the arena." August says. "It was hard to get around."

I think that is a pretty good reason and I am not that upset, but Cassius looks enraged. "I should have killed somebody!" he says. "I had the girl from 6, but she got away! Stupid arena! Fuck!"

Glamour rolls her eyes.

"Do not worry." she says. "We are going to hunt later today and since there are 14 other people, we will kill one of them. And plus, we know where that outlier alliance went. We will get a kill tonight. Let's just all get healed and then go in a couple of hours."

**Finn Farsong- 17- District 9 Male**

We hear the four cannons. All of that screaming and death... I need a drink, and I mean something better than the water bottles we have in the boat. My mind trails to the beer I have back in 9. It is unhealthy, but it makes me feel better in situations like this.

Stop relying on alcohol, Finn.

I slap myself in the face, and Drew looks at me in the eyes. "Are you okay?" Drew asks me. Truthfully, I am not... but I do not want anybody to be aware of everything that is going on in my life. I am just too depressed... but I need to be helpful to my allies, I do not want to let anybody down.

Terra is leaning on the edge of the boat, her hair flowing. "We actually made it... but Neaves did not. Drew, how did he die? You knew she died." Terra is clearly effected, because her and Neaves were friends. I was not a friend of her, but she was from home... I feel kind of bad for not really noticing her before the games started. The day before she was telling me how she was excited to have some friends before the games, and now she is dead, her blood staining the grass.

"Neaves and I were in the cornucopia..." Drew says. "Glamour killed the boy from 12 earlier, but she then cornered us. Glamour jumped towards us, and stabbed Neaves with her knife... I was able to get away from her. I feel really bad about it."

"Wow." Maisy says. "So out of the four people who died in the bloodbath, Glamour killed half of them?"

"Yes." Drew says. "Neaves may be gone, but we can still do good."

"Ya..." I say, trailing off. Nothing else left to say, really. I look at the chocolate. I grab one of the spoons from the boat and get some of the chocolate from the river. I sip some of it and... wow, it is so good. "This is really good. Way better than what we usually get at home."

Terra and Maisy grab spoons from the boat, and drink some of the chocolate from the river. They seem to agree with me. We look at Hadley, who is just in a blank stare, looking at the river, on the edge of the boat. She is still in thought about her sister.

Not to be rude, but I am shocked she did not die. She evaded Cassius apparently, so good for her.

"Um, where is the floor?" Terra asks.

"What do you mean?" Drew says.

"Look!" Terra says. "Hold on to the safety bar!"

We do what she asks, and hold on to the safety bar. We scream like an amusement park ride as we fall down the slide of the chocolate river... this arena is so elaborate! We feel a rush as we go down... and-

No-

No.

No!

No, no, no! Oh god, not another one...

The rest of us scream as Hadley flies out of the boat... she was not holding on to the safety bar like Terra said! We see her body smack into the tunnel wall as we make it down to the slide part of tunnel. She screams loudly when she hits the wall, and she lands into the river. We see her rise up, covered in chocolate.

"Come in the boat!" Maisy says, but our boat is quickly moving away from her. We see her splashing around, trying to stay afloat... District 6 is for transportation, not swimming. Maisy then tries to stick one of the oars out for Hadley to grab, but it was too far away.

We see her go under when we get out of her sight... we need to pray she surfaces.

"Can we stop the boat?" Drew asks calmly... how is he not freaking out.

"I don't how know!" Terra says.

"Neither do I!" I say in a panic.

"Do we put the rope back?" Maisy asks. "What do we do!"

The boat is full of us panicking. Drew runs up to the back of the boat. "Uh..." he says quietly. "A turn off switch? Oh, the switch was on because we started moving when the rope was gone and- I should just stop it."

Drew flips the switch on the boat and we stop. "Get the oars!" Maisy says. "We can try and save her."

BANG.

"...never mind."

Terra starts to cry and Drew looks upset. She just drowned in the chocolate river. "So, should we keep going?" I ask. By the way, the boat has not even completely stopped, the current is making us continuing our move.

"Yes..." Maisy says, shaken up. "Let's go..."

**Addy Bennett- 14- District 10 Female**

Rammy and I have been running for 20 minutes... I swear, I am so damn tired. Rammy and I got super lucky, our launch pedestals were right next to each other. Rammy has a large pack, and a big axe. I am carrying a basket of apples, and a hatchet while we are running.

"Where do we go?" I ask Rammy. "I am so tired."

"Okay, lets stop and think rationally about this." Rammy says. "We have ran past plenty of rooms. We need to find a room, and then think of a gameplan for the future. Where should we go?"

I turn to a room with gooses in them, but they are not doing anything. "What about this one?" I say. "The gooses look fun."

BANG.

I freeze up as the cannon fires. Rammy taps his fingers together, unsure of what to say. We sigh, but I see Rammy smile.

"Why are you smiling?" I ask.

"It may be bad to say, but our odds just got better. I intend to be pragmatic about these games to be honest." Rammy says to me, looking into the room I just mentioned, and he walks into it.

"I cannot disagree with you..." I say. He is right, people have to die for us to escape. It is not fun, but I think he is right. I walk into the room with him, and I smile when I see the geese up close... I do really like animals, don't I?

"Okay." Rammy says. "Lets unpack and plan."

**Glamour Paparazzi- 18- District 1 Female**

I look around at the other careers around me. August is eating a loaf of bread. Maya is eating a candy apple from the candy apple tree, while Aidan is eating a regular apple. Cassius is eating a chicken sandwich, and Lilly is eating some chocolate. I just sigh. I have been getting better about eating food recently in the Capitol, but I don't know if I should continue.

"Eat up." Lilly says, walking over to me.

"No thanks, I am not hungry." I say.

"You are." Lilly says. "Do not lie to me. I want to win the games, and being hungry can hinder us."

I... I agree with her. I could die in the games, so eating should make me be at least somewhat happier. She hands me a loaf of bread. I start eating it... it feels so weird. It is kind of weird, yes, but it does feel nice to eat. I think about the 100 pound mark I was thinking of., but I start to ignore it. I just want to be happy...

"Can we start hunting?" Cassius says, annoyed.

BANG.

We gasp in shock about the fact that somebody died this quickly after the bloodbath and before the anthem. This happened two years ago with the boy from 9, but never only half an hour quicker after the bloodbath.

"Okay, we really need to go." Cassius says. "People are dying pretty quickly after the bloodbath."

"I agree." Aidan says. "Which way should we go?"

"I don't know..." August says. "That one?"

August points to a bridge. There is nothing really that is different between the bridges, so why not? "Who will be the one guarding?" I ask.

"I guess I will." Maya says. "I still want to heal from my fight with Elizabeth."

"OK." I say. "Lets go!"

"Let's go!" Cassius says after me, holding a large, gleaming sword. He starts to run across the bridge in eagerness. Lilly seemed bored when Cassius ran at first, but I see her face turn into fear. "Cassius, look out!" she yells.

But by the time she says that, it was too late. I did not realize at first, but the rope on the left side was halfway snapped in the middle, causing the bridge to collapse. Cassius yells in shock as he falls into the chocolate river. "Shit, why did the bridge give out!" He looks angry. I look up and see the pipes that were above the river coming down and... oh... oh.

Oh god.

"Swim out!" I scream. At this point Maya has walked over to us from the cornucopia. Now the other careers have realized that the pipe is coming into the river. Cassius' eyes have widen in fear. He is now swimming in a panic to the edge to be safe. "Come on!" We are all yelling at him. The pipe is almost there! He is going to make it! We gasp as the pipe hits the river. Right when he almost made it to the edge too...

Cassius screams as he is being sucked away from the land. Lilly looks shaken up... did she care that much about Cassius? We cannot do a thing about it, or we will be sucked in too. The river is sucking him in! He screams as he is being sucked under the current. He swirls around the pipe, before we see him being shot up the pipe... we all scream in shock... how did that all happen, and so fast?

We all just stand there in shock for a couple of minutes... uh... that certainly happened... I did not really like Cassius that much, so I am not that upset about the fact that he died, but is is just the way that he died... it was so sudden.

"...no cannon?" Lilly says. "Maybe he is safe?"

"Maybe..." I say. There is one question in my mind.

How did the bridge collapse?

**Lucas Aeron- 17- District 7 Male**

A cannon just fired a couple of minutes ago. Five people are now dead. Selfishly, I wish a lot more died. In a normal world, I would never be wishing death upon these people, but this is The Hunger Games, and people have to die if I want to be alive by the end. Especially with my wrist being fractured. I look at my wrist. It is not in a hard cast for some reason, but the Capitol never really gave me a reason. It is wrapped in a light cast.

I sigh and look at the knife in my hand. I was leaning on the wall outside of the staircase for a while. but I am now on the move again. I turn into a room, and I see an office of sorts and... why is there only half of everything? This... this room does not look safe, I need to leave it now. I do not want a muttation killing me, and this room seems highly suspect.

The door is now closed as I exit the room, and I start to think of my next actions... what should I do? I look around the room... it is eerily quiet. I look to another door, and I walk over and leave the building.

I look around and see a big gate. It is blocking the area and I frown. There is not a lot of space out here, and the hallway that led to here was not exactly big either... I see the wispy air above the gate and I realize that it is the forcefield. Is my part of the arena that small? Crap... if the careers come this way, I am dead! I need to find a way to escape this area of the arena without being killed by the careers.

I walk back into the building to devise a plan to escape. I hear a scream come by from above me. What was that? I hope that was a career. Maybe the cannon before was a cannon too.

Time to plan.

**Hesta Rennell- 15- District 11 Female**

Echo is gritting his teeth in pain as the knife is still in his shoulder. We are in a room with a conveyer belt, chocolate bars scrolling down. There is a sack that I will use later to stuff some chocolate bars for us to eat. But I focus on Echo. If he ripped the knife off while we were running away, he would bleed even quicker. "Okay, we need to get the knife out of your shoulder." I say.

"This is going to sting." Echo says, clearly not going to enjoy me ripping the knife out.

"I will make it quick." I say. I rip the knife out and Echo hisses in pain. He holds his shoulder, resisting the urge to scream. I take a small medicine packet out of the small pack I grabbed. "Again, this is going to sting." He nods at me, and this time he screams as I put it on.

"Fuck!" He yells. "I need a distraction from the pain."

He may be in pain right now, but I see it going away from his face. "I do feel a bit better I guess... what else is in that packet you got?"

The packet was not big, but there is some decent stuff in here.

A small packet of blueberries.

Small rope.

Two big loafs of bread.

That is it. I wish there was a bit more, because we will need to get more supplies. Stupid Lilly, if we did not encounter her, we would be have more items to live with... but we should not dwell on that. But there is one thing that stands out more than anything else. The only weapon we have is the knife that Lilly threw in Echo's shoulder.

"Who should get the weapon?" he asks, sensing the question I had in my mind.

"You should." I say. "After all, you were the one who got hurt by it."

"Thanks."

**Aspar Locke- 14- District 8 Male**

I just look at the ground. Me going into the bloodbath was completely pointless. I failed my quest in horrific fashion. I wanted to set myself up well for the games by getting a large pack and a good weapon. But instead of that, I have no pack, no weapons, and only two bottles of water. Hydration is good, but that is not all I need. I get angry when I feel my body. That boy from 3 put sticky jam candy all over my body. Pieces of grass are stuck on my body, and the upper half of my body is covered in chocolate. I cannot wash it off... I am pissed off.

How did this all go so wrong... I need to redeem myself, and quickly. I must look like a fool to the sponsors.

I go into a room, and I gasp as powder sprays onto me. What the hell? What was that! What the! I sprint out of the room I was just in. I scream as I see red welts come all over my body. What is that? Is that lethal! Wait... it does not actually hurt at all.

What was that... I look at my body and sigh. I have powder all over me now. I look at the door tag to see what that was... maybe I should have done that before entering the room, but now I know better. Spotty Powder. This would be used to have fake chicken pox to get out of school. Too bad if we were caught doing that in Panem, we would be shot.

The games just keep going wrong for me...

BANG.

I jump as the cannon fires... two cannons fired after the bloodbath today. I wonder who they were. I hope it was the boy from 3 and a career. 18 of us remain. I hope the cannons fire this steadily from here on.

Time to find a new room, and it will hopefully not have any Spotty Powder.

**Aidan Simmons- 18- District 4 Male**

BANG.

The other careers and I just exchange glances at each other. We knew that the cannon was going to fire eventually once he went up the pipe. I take an uneasy look at the collapsed bridge that doomed Cassius.

"He was the biggest threat of the games..." August says. "It is a shock to see him gone this early."

All of us are shocked, but I doubt any of us are sad. He was kind of an asshole, and he scored the highest, had the best odds, and was obviously the biggest threat in the games. I am kind of happy he has died, as rude as it may be. I see Lilly and she looks upset. I will not ask her for details until tomorrow. because I do not think she wants to really talk about it.

"We already lost a member." Maya says. "We need to come up with a new plan."

"We should not hunt for the day." I say. I do want to rest for the day, because the games only get worse from here. Rest will help us, especially with the best in the pack now dead. The anthem then starts to blare. We cannot see the sky because we are in a factory, so we did not know when the anthem would start. We all look up in the sky.

Cassius is the first person in the sky. It may have been an unsettling death, but I am happy with this death. The biggest threats need to go early. I do not make my feelings known in front of everyone else, even though they are probably thinking about that too.

The girl from 6 is in the sky... I guess she died in their boat ride. I am glad, I would have gotten multiple kills if it was not for her.

Elizabeth is up next. Fuck her. Credit to Maya for getting the lethal blow.

The girl from 9. Glamour killed that girl. So two members of the outlier alliance is dead. I smile at the fact.

The boy from 12. Glamour killed that guy also. He was obviously going to die.

The girl from 12. Another twelve year old is dead... oh well, not that it matters.

The anthem closes, and I look at the rest of the careers. "Tomorrow, we will hunt."

**Remaining Tributes**

Glamour Paparazzi (District 1 Female)

August Waters (District 1 Male)

Maya Waters (District 2 Female)

Maisy Tam (District 3 Female)

Link Bishop (District 3 Male)

Lilly Simmons (District 4 Female)

Aidan Simmons (District 4 Male)

Terra Wallis (District 5 Female)

Dax Lukic (District 5 Male)

Drew Coleson (District 6 Female)

Lucas Aeron (District 7 Male)

Melody Walker (District 8 Female)

Aspar Locke (District 8 Male)

Finn Farsong (District 9 Male)

Addy Bennett (District 10 Female)

Rammy Dallas (District 10 Male)

Hesta Rennell (District 11 Female)

Echo Groves (District 11 Male)

**Death Order**

24th- Oscar Ashen (District 12 Male)- Stabbed in the hip with a knife, by Glamour

23rd- Angela Bonnet (District 12 Female)- Stabbed in the spear with a gut, by August

22nd- Neaves Hades (District 9 Female)- Stabbed repeatedly with a knife, by Glamour

21st- Elizabeth Starr (District 7 Female)- Skull kneed into the cornucopia, by Elizabeth

20th- Hadley Daze (District 6 Female)- Drowned in the chocolate river

19th- Cassius Ellius (District 2 Male)- Sucked into a pipe and boiled alive

**I have now finished the first day of the games... it is so cool lol. I am finally done. See ya guys next time.**


	21. Day 2

**We made it to Day 2! Yay :D. Sorry if there are wonky spots, I had to write the chapter in Google Docs, something I never do. I will make this short, let's go!**

**Aidan Simmons- 18- District 4 Male**

I feel a rough shaking on my body. What… what is that? I realize that I have been woken up by Lilly. What does she want? I have not been sleeping for very long. Though, we can not see if it is night or day. I see a piece of paper that Lilly is holding with numbers on it. The anthem starts at 10:00, so she was counting the minutes before day so we knew when to start hunting. Smart, I guess. Lilly has been guarding the cornucopia the whole time.

"Why are you waking me up?" I ask. "Do you need me to take over your shift?"

Lilly just sighs. "No. I need to talk to you about something."

"Do you regret entering the same games I will clearly win?" I joke with her. The frown she had on her face only gets worse after I say that. Maybe not a good idea to say that.

"Again, no. We both know I am going to be the one who wins." She says back, also in a joking tone. Probably to every other family casually saying they will be murdered is weird, but that is how we are. "I want to talk to you about the… uh, death of Cassius."

We both turn to the collapsed bridge that doomed him. I would not be shocked if the bridge falls from its hinges soon enough. The river is pounding heavily on the already broken bridge. "What about it?"

"Well, you know how the bridge was pretty much broken when he tried to cross it, right?" she asks uneasily.

"Yeah, I remember." I say.

"I was fighting the pair from District 11, and they crossed that bridge. I tried to throw a knife at them, but it missed and hit the rope holding the bridge together. I forgot about it and now he is dead because of it." Lilly says as she awkwardly rubs her arm.

"Huh." I say… dumb response. That is interesting. I am not mad about it though. Cassius was the biggest threat in the game, and now we know about the dangers of the pipes. No swimming in the chocolate river, that is for sure. "Lilly, I am not mad at all. I think you know why."

"Because he is the biggest threat?" Lilly asks.

"Bingo." I say. "These games are all about odds, and like it or not, the death of the best player increases our odds."

Lilly nods at me. She understands. "I do not feel bad either. It was just kind of a shock. I felt that I should tell somebody, but I do not know how everyone else is going to react to the news. I feel I can trust you with this information.

"Thanks." I say.

"By the way, it is now four. Should we wake up the others, or wake an hour?" Lilly asks.

"Let's just wait." I say. "There is no need for us to rush. I will stay awake, you need some sleep." Lilly thanks me, because she is no doubt tired. I hand her my sleeping bag, and she is asleep as soon as she hits the floor. She must have been really tired. I now have an hour to collect my thoughts.

I look at the sleeping careers. I do not know much at all about August. He has been quiet and secretive the entire time. Not that I blame him, because revealing your strategy can be a stupid move. Glamour seems kind of… evil in her sleep? I do not think she is an evil person, but the way she is hugging her bloody knife like a teddy bear is a bit unnerving. She already has two kills, the most of all the tributes so far. She likely has a lot of sponsors waiting for her. I am upset about my failed kill attempts from yesterday. Speaking of people that killed… Maya. She did seem pretty calm about her district partner. She probably has the same thoughts I did. Lilly… I will have to kill her if I want to win.

Now is not the time to think about that though, even if it will eventually come up. About fifteen minutes has passed. We were so shaken up by Cassius dying, that we did not organize the cornucopia. The items are scattered around the cornucopia. I walk around to grab some items. There are a lot of knives to be honest. Not that it is a problem. I pick some packs and food from the ground, and I put them in the cornucopia. Tomorrow is going to be the time when I prove why I am a career.

All I need to do now is wait.

**Melody Walker- 16- District 8 Female**

I have been walking in and out of some rooms for hours, and eating all of the candy until I feel full. I want to find a good room to camp out in. I am scared about my death, but I can delay the inevitable if I find a good enough room.

I walk into a door… ow, I should not be clumsy during the games. Anyways, I read the tag. "Television Room." Maybe watching some TV is the thing I need to take my mind off of the games. But I need to be careful to pay attention, because not being cautious could be the death of me. I grab a pair of goggles from outside as the warning instructs me to do. I expect to see a large TV when I walk into the room, but this is not what I expected. The room is blinding white, with a large pedestal in the middle of the room. There are obnoxiously large chocolate bars. I do not hate candy, but that does seem a bit too big. How do people even eat that much?

But that is not the weirdest thing… what are those! There are a bunch of short people with dark orange skin and green hair! Those are kind of creepy. They do not see me at all though. They all do a crazy dance as they pick up one of the big chocolate bars from the ground. They use all of their strength to walk with it, and they put it on the pedestal in the middle… what is this? I should leave for my own safety but this is so crazy I just have to continue watching it. They wrap some wires around the chocolate bar, and they all back up. One of the creatures flips a switch, and a blinding light is flashed. I sigh in relief when I realize I could have been actually blinded if I did not put those goggles on.

How do they not notice me... and uh… what.

The chocolate bar is gone! I see all of them sprint over to the TV- yes, there was one, the room just looked weird and that was the last thing I noticed, and they pick a chocolate bar out of it… how? They managed to shrink the bar into the TV. This technology is great! No doubt the Capitol has it.

Now my thoughts are back to how we are basically their slaves, and I feel sad again. Anyways, the creatures are all happy with each other, but then they turn.

They are looking directly in my eyes. The regular smiles they had turn eerily sinister. Crap! I should have left the room while I had the chance! The creatures start to sing. Oh dear…

"Oompa Loompa doopidy doo. We are gonna be the ones to kill you. Oompa Loompa doopidy dee, you won't be alive after listening to me." The creatures- Oompa Loompa's, I guess, say.

I scream as they finish that line and I sprint out of the TV room! No! I am not going to die, not today! I risk a turn back and I see that all of them are running out of the door to follow me. My screams are even louder now. Please, go away! I scramble for an item. What do I do!

The big knife I got in the bloodbath is now out of my pocket. If they get any closer, I will fight them off. I cannot be a coward if I want to get any sponsors!

My screams have multiplied as one of the Oompa Loompas is now running quickly! The gamemakers are clearly testing me, what do I do? It is right next to me, oh no! I quickly turn around and stab the Oompa Loompa in the throat, and it bleed purple blood before falling. I do not wait around, I continue to run. It takes me a couple of minutes to realize that they have stopped following me. I then realize that I ran into a storage room. If the Oompa Loompas did not stop running, I would have been cornered and most likely killed.

I take a minute for some deep breaths. I have no water, so this is an issue. I look at all of the crates around me. Maybe there is something in them for me to use? Just one knife is not going to cut it. I carefully open a crate, just in case there is a mutt or something hidden in it.**  
**

It is just a bunch of chocolate bars. I get this is a chocolate themed building, but come on. I open another, and more chocolate bars. The chocolate bars are good here, do not get me wrong, but I need real food for better strength. Another crate, more chocolate. I frown as I realize that I am not likely getting anything good in the storage closet.

I decide to eat one of the bars. What harm would it do, really? I look around the closet again, but this time I see something peering out of a slightly opened crate.

A piece of paper. I grab the crate and throw the lid off and- oh my… water! The crate is filled with water bottles for me to drink! It sounds stupid, but I almost cried at the sight of it. I am so thirsty, and running has not helped me one bit. I drink two bottles of water in record time. It feels so good. I cannot afford to rest forever, but I can have some time right now.

I read the piece of paper. "To whoever has found this, congratulations. You now have water. But that is not the end of your quest. This is an eight step process to get complete control of the factory. Here is a map to your next location to get closer to that goal."

Complete control to the factory… what!

**Dax Lukic- 15- District 5 Male**

My pace in the arena has not slowed down since I made it out of the bloodbath, except for my sleep. I am going from room to room, wanting to find out everything in the factory. The arena this year is much more interesting than the meadow and forest before this. Not that I want to be in the arena of course. If this was a regular tourist attraction, I would be okay with it. But this is the arena, where 24 kids are sent to the games, and six are already dead, their bodies being shipped to the tribute graveyard. Everyone except me, that is. I intend myself to be pragmatic.

Speaking of which, my mind wanders towards the tribute graveyard. Our old one was destroyed during the rebellion, so we got a new tribute graveyard made. I am pretty sure all of the districts got new ones when the games started, because the old one was outdated. I remember my visit there a couple of months before the games. It was eerie and silent. I could almost hear their dead souls screaming towards me, almost begging me to save them. Not that I could do anything...

The District 5 rankings so far has been mediocre at best. The first boy, Tim, made it far, but most of that was when his legs were horribly split open, and then he was killed with packets of meat. Hardly a great death. The girl Alyssa was killed in the bloodbath. Last years girl, Cindra, was liked, but she died on Day 2 by accidentally commiting suicide on the career boys spear. The less said about Wyatt, the better.

Will I be added to that graveyard? Time will tell. I think of my district partner Terra. She is only 12 years old, and she has been hanging in there fairly well. Sure, it has only been one day, but the 12 year olds has never done really well. The furthest one has ever gotten was Day 2, and even he was the first death that day. Terra could make it past Day 2. The other three twelve year olds were killed in the bloodbath.

Enough about historical stuff now. The stats from before does not mean they will affect what happens today. I smile as I reach a room with gummy bear trees everywhere. This is interesting. It seems okay, so I enter it. I rip a gummy bear from a tree and start eating it. I hope I find someone soon. If I get a kill, sponsors will like me more. Or even an ally. I wanted an ally before the games started, so I will not rule it out.

I gasp as I hear the door creek open. Someone is here! I see a boy run into the room. He is covered in some of the factory's items. Chocolate, grass, sticky red stuff, cocaine, wait what?

Why did I gloss over that? He has tons of white powder over him too, and he has red spots. Are those chicken pox? This arena has not been kind to him, that's for sure. It has only been two days too, how worse will it be later on for him if he lives.

He spots me, and I realize he has nothing with him. I look at my hatchet that I have been holding. Easy kill.

¨I need your supplies!¨ The kid yells at me. I wish I knew who he was. It is not a career boy, Drew and the boy from District 9 are allied, the boy from 11 is allied with his district partner. The boy is too short to be the boy from 11, and has too much weight to be the boy from 3. Not that he is fat.

It is the boy from District 8.

I taunt him, waving my hatchet and bag around. It has some good supplies that he no doubt wants. As I expected, he is angry. He runs towards me. Okay, this nice room is about to have some blood spill. I swing my hatchet at his head while he runs to me, but he ducks. He looks shocked about it. I kick him in the chest as he ducks, and he falls down. I go to swing my hatchet at his neck, but he evades it and scrambles for a weapon. He rips a branch from the tree, and is sticking it out at me.

He thinks that the branch will save him. I have a weapon designed for cutting trees. I smash the branch in half. The boy gasps and runs. I do not want to kill, but I have to.

I run after him, and I swing the hatchet at his back. He ran out of the way. I take a risk and throw my hatchet at him, but he takes a sharp turn and it misses him!

Crap, I am weaponless too! The boy turns around and he tackles me. I yell in pain from the force, but I gasp as he puts his hands around my throat. No! I knee him in the gut, and slam him into a tree. He screams from the pain. Where is the hatchet! I spot it and run over to it. I try to run back at him, but he swings a gummy bear at my face.

Ow! I realize that the blow knocked out my tooth. If I do not hurry up and finish the boy, I will be wishing for a hurt tooth. I stumble my way around the trees, and the boy is following me. The pool of gummy bear jam alerts me. It would normally be good, but not now.

The boy is now looking at me. "Go away." I say.

"No!" he yells at me. "I am done with failing this game, you need to die!"

I throw the hatchet, and it misses, sticking into the tree. I slap myself in the face. Why did I do that! That is what nearly got me strangled just a couple of seconds ago.

He runs over to tackle me down, but I leap out of the way. He falls in a heap on the grass. He gets up and more grass is all over his body. I kick him in the chest, and he falls down next to the pool of jam. Maybe I can drown him? I kick him into the jam and he screams. "Why is that so cold!"

Oh… maybe going in is a bad idea. "Come onto shore, and you will be stabbed." I tell him. He looks angry. I do not have my hatchet though, crap!

I scream as the jam enters my eyes! He threw jam from the pool into my eyes, crap! He comes out of the pool. Even through all of the food and grass on him, I can see his scowl. He does not say a word. He runs towards me, but I kick him in the knee. I go for a punch to the head, but he punches me hard in the stomach. Ow, I may not win… I fall to a knee, and I gasp as he starts to strangle me. I cannot lose my breath, please no!

He yells things I cannot make out, but they must be hate filled. After all, I have been attacking him and almost killed him. I try to slap him in the face, but he punches me twice and goes back to strangling. What do I do, I need to find a way to escape, and quickly!

The boy from 8 screams as he is forcefully shoved off of me. He looks angry as he sees the boy from 3 has showed up. "You started my pain! Go away!"

"I did." The boy from 3 says. Why did he save me? Is there an alternative motive to this? I am not going to complain about it though… "Two on one, run away or you are dead."

The boy from 8 screams in rage before running away. Even though he almost killed me, I do feel bad for him. It seems that everything that could have gone wrong for him has. I turn to the boy from 3… what is he going to do?

"Sorry for interrupting your fight." The boy from 3 says awkwardly. "The boy from 8 kind of annoys me."

"No, it is fine." I say. "Why did you do it?"

"I need an ally." the boy from 3 says.

"Wait! Sorry to interrupt, but what is your name." I say. He saved me, I should at least know his name first.

"Oh, it is Link." The boy says lazily. "So, want to be allied."

I weigh my options. "Sure, why not."

**Terra Wallis- 12- District 5 Female**

I am done with being sad for the moment. I should have done better to save Hadley. I am such a horrible ally! Neaves and Hadley are now both gone. If Hadley hung on to the safety rail like I said, she would still be alive. The boat has not moved much since her death yesterday. We decided to rest in the boat in memory of her. I wonder where the boat goes to. I was the first person to wake up today, which is fine.

Until Maisy wakes up. Out of the remaining alliance members, I like her the best. Drew is cool but we are not that close. Finn is not as bad as I thought he would be, but he is a 17 year old kind of closed off guy, and I am a 12 year old girl. We would probably not get along anyways. "How did you sleep?" I ask.

"Awful." She says. "I had some nightmares about Hadley dying."

"So did I." I admit. "But Hadley would not want us to die too. We should remain strong for her memory."

Maisy nods at me, and looks on the edge of the boat. She screams in terror, waking Drew and Finn up. What is wrong! Did something happen!

"What?" Finn says in a tired voice.

"It is her corpse!" Maisy says. Oh god, I am going to regret looking… I look and I am surprisingly not freaking out like I thought I would. I am glad she does not have any horrific wounds, but her death was still so awful.

"How did the hovercraft not get her?" Drew questions.

"Maybe they cannot reach the tunnel?" Finn says.

"That does not seem right though." I say shaking my head. "They would not design an arena that they do not have complete control over."

"You are right…" Maisy says.

"Okay, we need to start the boat again and continue moving along." Drew says. He goes to the lever and pushes. "And everybody, please hold on to the safety bar this time. We do not need half the group gone this early."

We all nod in agreement. My hold is much tighter than last time as we begin to move again. I grab a spoonful of chocolate from the river again once we are far enough away from her corpse. We then see the small hovercraft reach her body and pull her out. "They needed us away from her corpse so they could take it away." I tell them.

"So, where should we stop?" Finn asks. There are plenty of options around us. Whipped Cream, Hair Cream…. What? Why is there hair cream in this building? Whatever, that does not matter right now.

"The Inventing Room?" I say, pointing to a large door.

"Sure, why not?" Drew says. "We can actually make camp."

"Why did you not take out your supplies yet?" Maisy asks.

"I was after we got off the boat." Drew says as he turns off the switch at the inventing room door. We all step off the boat carefully, trying not to trip and fall into the river. Though, since the boat is stopped, I doubt any of us would actually drown. "But Hadley dying distracted us. Once we get in the room, I will check my bag of supplies."

"Should we go in then?" Finn says.

Drew walks over to the door. He turns the knob, and we all enter… wow, this honestly looks amazing. All of these machines look complex. No one else is in here. Careers aside, if anybody else was in here, they would lose a four on one fight.

"Should we look at everything in here, or should we unpack first?" Drew says.

"Unpack." I say. "We need to see what we have for the games."

Finn, Maisy, and I do not have any real weapons. We lost ours in the scramble that is the cornucopia bloodbath. Drew has a large knife. He looks through the first pocket.

Two dozen rolls of bread. We have 24 rolls in total. 6 for each of us. They look so good. He reveals two knives that are medium sized. "You guys can have them." Maisy says. "With one arm, stabbing will be difficult, so give me the weakest weapon." She knows she will have to rely on luck for the games. I feel bad for her, but I am grateful for getting a weapon. I feel much safer now.

He takes out a packet of blueberries. He then pulls out a slighter smaller knife than what we have, and he gives it to Maisy. So we are all armed, which is good. He takes out some bottles of water, and hands on to each of us, but there is still water in the pocket.

He opens the second half and there is a first aid kit. If any of us get in a fight, these will thankfully heal us. There is a net of apples, and a second pack of blueberries. He pulls out a belt of throwing knives, and they all clang together, making an ugly sound.

He lays down all of the items, and I smile at the sight of all this good stuff. We can get far with these. But the best has yet to come. All of us gasp in shock when Drew pulls out a platter of sandwiches. We had food before, but this is the best by far! And the best part is that there is a lot of variety in the type of sandwiches. Chicken patty, sliced chicken, ham, tuna, cheese, salami, and pepperoni. So many of them, and they look so good! 10 of each flavor. Thank god Drew got that pack, or we would not have anything to eat or drink.

"Let's have our first meal." Drew says. There are 24 apples and bread rolls, which will last for six days. He hands us one of each. He opens the sandwich platter, and we can all pick one. Finn picks cheese, Maisy picks pepperoni, Drew picks salami, and I pick the chicken patty. There are certainly much worse meals to have than a sandwich, a roll, and an apple.

"I was starving since I woke up." Finn admits. "Thank god we have food now, and good ones too."

"Where are you going?" Maisy asks me as I head to the door.

"I already had regular apples at home and in the Capitol." I say. "I want to try a new variation." I walk outside of the door and look into the chocolate river. I dip my apple, and it is now covered in chocolate. The chocolate begins to drip, and I let it continue until it stops, not wanting too much on it. I come back in with a chocolate apple. The Capitol loves these things, I heard people talk about it. Even if it does not taste good, maybe The Capitol will like it and want to sponsor me?

Yeah right. They would only sponsor me if I killed the others.

"A chocolate apple?" Finn says while eating his roll. Kind of gross, but manners go out the window in the games. "Isn't that some of the food the Capitol gushes about?"

"They gush all the time about a lot of the food." Maisy says. Did she insult the Capitol there? Her eyes bat side to side. "Because it is good!" She could have been insulting them because they are annoying about it, so good save. We all heard the stories of tributes being punished for saying something bad about the Capitol. Mutt being sent on people, their loved ones being killed… I manage to drift my thoughts away from that.

We continue to eat, waiting for the next move.

**Rammy Dallas- 18- District 10 Male**

Addy and I are eating pretty bitter apples. I know in the arena bitter apples should not be the biggest concern I have, but it is annoying. If they have to drag us out of our homes and put us in the arena, the least they could do is put some actual good food into their bloodbaths and the arenas.

But enough with the complaining. I usually dealt with stuff like this in District 10 while working on the farm. Hardship is nothing new to me. The only difference this time is a mistake could be the death of me.

"So, what should our plan be?" I ask Addy, who seems to really love this room.

"Maybe we should just stay put right now. I am not stupid, I know that we cannot just stay here forever, but we can afford a day or two here. Losing our supplies in fights would be a bad idea." Addy says to me, looking around the room as she does so.

Usually I would disagree and want to get some kills. Just think of them as sheep heading to the slaughter, Rammy. But it is the final eighteen, so losing supplies this early would do nothing for us, the exception being our deaths.

Speaking of death, if I die, I wonder how it will happen. I just hope it is quick honestly. Obviously that is what everyone wants, but there is a reason for that.

"We can stay here for a while. Hopefully tons of cannons fire today while we are here." I say.

"Hopefully." Addy says.

"Why do you like this room so much though?" I ask… okay, that was a very bad change of topic, and it sounded rude. I do not think Addy can kill me in a pure fight, but another person targeting me is not what I need right now.

"Because of the geese." Addy tells me. "I love animals, so seeing them in the arena where I could die makes the feeling knowing my death will come easier."

She finishes her apple and throws it onto the "eggducator" as the label says on the front door. We have been noticing that the geese lay golden eggs. They fall onto the eggducator and it will show if the eggs are good or not, and will dump the bad eggs down, the good ones getting rolled down, and put into a basket. The apple core is thrown on the same time a golden egg falls. The meter is debating for 20 seconds, before it is decided a bad egg. I think that egg was actually good, so we just wasted a perfectly good golden egg I guess.

The word waste reminds me of the Capitol and how they waste their food a lot. Not that I will say it out loud because a "random" mutt would come out and attack.

"Can we cook the eggs?" Addy asks me.

"Hm, I do not know." I say with a frown. "Should we try?"

"Nothing wrong with trying." Addy says, picking up one of the golden eggs. Oh crap! The geese have stopped sitting in their assigned location, and they have now turned to our direction. The geese begin to make ugly sounds. Okay, I know geese never sounded pretty, but damn!

One of the many geese goes to attack Addy. In instinct, I swing my axe, and it hits the goose in the head, killing it. The second one goes to try, but this time Addy throws a hatchet at it, killing it. I do not want Addy to die until the end. She is from my District, and it would be the opposite of loyalty to kill someone from it. And she also reminds me of my little brothers. I do not love her like them, but she is someone who I want to protect.

For now.

The last goose comes towards Addy. I throw my axe, but it misses. Crap, crap! Addy screams as the goose scratches her arm, the blood beginning to pour. I try to grab it, but it scratches my shoulder. I curse in anger, but Addy quickly grabs her hatchet and kills it in one shot. I am so glad those were obviously not the worse weapons the Capitol would use against us.

We hear a beeping sound. Crap, is that an explosive?

No, no. It is a sponsor! I stop the beeping sound and discard the parachute into the eggducator. I give a thumbs up to the camera, and I open the crate. There are some wound healers in here. Those are going to be nice, because my shoulder is throbbing from the pain of the scratch.

Soon enough, I rub the healer on my shoulder, and Addy does the same for her arm.

Time to continue the games…

**Echo Groves- 14- District 11 Male**

Hesta and I are dead silent as we hear pounding footsteps coming close to our rooms. Crap, who is it? Careers? Pair from 10? Outlier alliance? The girl from 12- oh wait, she died already.

We see the boy from 8. He looks like a mess. We think he is going to continue running, but we freeze as he stops. Is he really that big of a threat to our survival? I know it sounds rude, but I do not think so. He is covered in a variety of disgusting objects, his eyes look bloodshot and crazed. "Should we go for the kill?" I quietly ask Hesta.

"Yes." Hesta quietly replies. "This should not be that hard."

With a nod, I run out of the conveyor belt room and make my run towards the boy. He gasps, running away. I begin to run after him. "Leave me alone!" He screams. I realize that I do not have to kill him, just put on enough of a show to get Hesta and I some sponsors.

The boy from 8 runs into a room. I follow him in, I just nearly duck something thrown at me. Oh god, I do not know what that was, but it could have been bad. Hesta enters the room, and we have the boy from 8 cornered.

"Not again…" The boy says. So this has happened multiple times.

Hesta tries to knock him down, but she screams as he throws salt into her eyes. He tries to throw some at me too, but I duck down. The boy tackles Hesta to the ground while I duck. No, she cannot die! I kick him in the shoulder, and he tumbles on the floor. I scream as pepper is thrown into my eyes. I cannot see! I start to wave my knife around, trying to hit the boy from 8.

I scream in pain as I am forced onto the ground. I feel hands securely around my neck and I start to panic. Crap, he just took the knife away! He will stab me with my own knife. I flail around again with my hands, and I hit him in the face. He falls down to the side. My vision is starting to come back! Blurry, yes, but it is back.

My knee is soon found in his gut, and Hesta begins to lay some kicks in. The boy scrambles out of the room, and is stumbling away. He just took my knife! Crap, we are weaponless! If a big threat of a competitor comes in, we are toast!

But we did win the fight. Maybe that will help us for the future. The Capitol is full of pyschos after all. We soon hear a sonar beeping, and we look up to the roof. The parachute descends, and Hesta opens the parachute.

The crate has two stabbing knives and a large can of pepper spray. Ironic, as I just got hit in the face with pepper. Hesta smiles with joy at the gift. We each grab one of the knives from the crate. "Since you gave me the knife yesterday, I will let you have the pepper spray." I say, handing it to her.

"Thank you Echo." Hesta says. "We are protected now."

All I do is nod at her. We are still a bit shaken up about the whole situation, but I think we will recover quickly enough.

Time to move along…

**Glamour Paparazzi- 18- District 1 Female**

All of us in the career pack are now awake. Lilly was really tired because she stayed guard the whole time and had a chip on her shoulder yesterday. The chocolate river has been rushing for quite a while, pounding the whole area around it. The bridge that killed Cassius is still around, though it will fall. This is a problem. The pair from 11 went this way, and we may not be able to reach it for a while.

That is not what I am focused on at the moment. We need to get hunting. It has been a while, and no cannons have fired. This is a problem. Also, right now I hold the kill record. I intend to keep it this way, so the others better treasure their last days. Even the people who are supposed to be my allies, they are also going to die one way or another. Now is not the time, Glamour, just wait.

I can only handle five cookies before I tell them I am full. I have been more open to actually eating food now, but I am not going to bloat up like a pufferfish. I hand the remaining cookies in the packet to August, which he thanks me and eats. I still weirdly do not trust him. Granted, most people do not trust the people they are with in the arena, but it is very awkward with him. Maybe if I did not throw up in the toilet in front of him…

My thoughts need to stop drifting towards that, but I cannot help myself. Whatever, that is not important right now. "So, which way should we go hunt?" August says, finishing off the last of the cookies. "We cannot just stay here and enjoy the food forever, you know." I remember why I do not trust him. His voice is… it is not bad, but it sounds like he is hiding a lot.

Not that it matters, we are all hiding something.

"Does anybody remember a specific location that anyone went to?" Aidan says.

"Oh crap! I totally forgot about this in the panic of killing Elizabeth!" Maya says. We all turn our attention to her. "Sorry for not saying this yesterday, but the boy from District 7 went up that staircase."

"How did you forget about that?" Lilly asks, shaking her head.

"I already said, I was panicking in the fight with Elizabeth. I forgot about it after I killed her." Maya says. Maybe she is not the strongest minded person in the pack. I hardly feel anything after I took the lives of two twelve year old kids who were no doubt terrified. And she is upset about killing a girl who was beating her up in the training center. I just shake my head at this, but she does not notice.

"Well come on then, what are we waiting for?" I ask, starting to run to the staircase. I make sure to skim the rope. No need to have two career members die in a collapsed bridge, know what I am saying? This bridge is the shortest one of them all.

"Wait for us!" Aidan says as the careers slowly come after me. Maybe they are not as urgent as I am to kill some people? I ignore him, and soon enough I am up the staircase. I quickly pull the door open, and I bolt inside. I need to get more kills to attract even more sponsors!

Okay, there is another door close by as well, I see a door even further away, but there is nothing at all aside from the doors. I open the door close by, and… why is there half of everything? I am not letting a muttation get the best of me, so I shut the door.

Yes, there may not be a mutt at all, but I am just being cautious just in case. I slowly make my way to the bigger door. There are probably a lot of rooms after this. I sigh as I open it. The door is open and I realize there is not a lot of space here. This is outside? I see the forcefield and I realize I will not be going out of this area- wait, there he is! Sure enough, I see the boy from 7. He is holding his knife. It is shiny and gleaming in the sunlight. I smirk and hold up my knife, covered in the blood of the boy from 12 and girl from 9.

"Prepare for your blood to be added." I say with a sinister grin on my face, no doubt..

I gasp as I hear a loud crash. I hear banging on the door. Did something happen? They cannot get out here! The careers are locked outside of the room! The gamemakers want a showdown... well then, I will be glad to give it to them. "Looks like you lost your backup." Lucas says with a smirk of his own.

Okay, I may be smaller than him, but he is being stupid. I have actual training. My experience will do me more favors than anything he does, even swinging axes at a tree all day like a mindless zombie.

I run towards him and try to tackle him down, but he jumps into me as I do so, knocking me down. I scream when my elbows skid onto the concrete floor. I see the blood pooling out, not that it matters. Scraped elbows will not kill me. I gasp as Lucas tries jumping on me with his one good hand to make his size advantage work even better.

Just in time, I was able to roll out of the way. Wait, one good hand! I go to grab his wrist, but I scream as I get punched in the face, getting knocked over. I really need to think of a plan! He tries to stab me with his knife, but I kick his good hand, and the knife goes flying. He screams as the weapon gets fried in the forcefield. He knows he is weaponless. I slash my knife on his knee, and he screams as the blood begins to pour. The banging on the door is getting louder. I go to slash his throat, but I get punched in the gut, and shoved down. I get onto one knee as he grabbed his pack. He is going to swing at my head.

What do I do!

In a panic, I grab his injured wrist he did not keep protected enough. He lets go of the pack, and I begin to bend his wrist. His screams are loud and if they were in the factory, could be heard from all over. When I get him on one knee, I quickly slash his throat with the knife before he can do anything. I fall down as he shortly screams, gargling on the blood. I survived, thank god…

Coughs escape my mouth as I lay on the ground… it hurt, but I was able to succeed. The boy from 7 is bleeding out next to me. I got three kills though. I have been able to maintain my lead for most kills, at least for the moment...

BANG.

Now he is officially gone. Seventeen people now remain. I take the time to stagger up to my feet, and I look at his corpse. "You will not need this anymore…" I mutter as I take his pack. His knife is destroyed, but I was not going to use a different one anyways, so that does not matter much.

I screech in alarm as the door falls down. The careers were finally able to break down the door. "Oh, you are still alive." August notes. Rude, did he think I was going to lose?

"She was not going to die to an outlier." Lilly says, rolling her eyes. "The pair from 7 is officially eliminated. Who else is alive so we can keep track of our threats?"

"Pair from 3, Pair from 5, boy from 6, Pair from 8, boy from 9, Pair from 10, and Pair from 11." Maya says. "Only two districts are gone so far. Who should we target next?"

"Maybe the outlier alliance?" Aidan says. "They may not be strong individually, but they can work together well. At least the girl from 6 died yesterday after the bloodbath, so they are not as strong."

"They may not even be working together anymore." I say. "Maybe they betrayed her and killed her. She was a bit of a freak after all."

"The Capitol killed her sister." August says flatly. I doubt I would be happy if the Capitol killed my sister Glitter… or mom.

"Whatever, that doesn't matter." Lilly says. I would have to agree. I wonder how their family is feeling with both of their kids gone. Both at least died for the glory. "We know where they went. They took a boat into the tunnel. But the problem is that we do not have a boat of our own. Is there even a way there?"

"Well, there has to be." Aidan says. "It is probably just in a different part of the factory."

"Yeah, I highly doubt that the only way to their location is swimming through the chocolate river, which has been proven to be lethal." Maya says.

"I guess we should head back to the cornucopia." August says with a shrug. The other four careers go through the door. "Why couldn't you guys access this area? Did something happen to the door?"

"It was randomly locked. We obviously did not have a key, so we had to bang on the door to try and reach you. But you are still alive so it does not matter that much." Maya says. I just roll my eyes. I have confidence, but things could have ended differently. Now is not the time to be thinking about that.

"It is pretty late in the day." Aidan says. "We need to begin to hunt early tomorrow so we will not appear as boring,"

"Boring is the last thing the games will be." I say with a grin on my face. The gamemakers would no doubt be angry if the biggest drama makers are not very interesting. Like I said on the train ride, August is about as exciting as the news.

We head back into the cornucopia to rest. We at least got a kill, so I doubt we will be targeted yet.

**Maisy Tam- 15- District 3 Female**

Terra and I are looking at a big boiler in one of the corners of the room. Something looks off about it, and I do not like it. "That looks like a person." Terra says, shaking. "A totally broken person…"

Upon further inspection, I see some skin off in other parts of the boiler. Ew, ew, ew! So disgusting. My eyes want to look away but my curiosity will not let me look away. "What the hell is that?" Finn says walking up to the boiler. We scream as something reaches into the boiler, picking the object out. Oh god, it was just a couple of inches from splashing the water onto us…

"Was that a person?" Drew asks us as he walks over.

"I think that was…" Terra says, trailing off. That did clearly shake her up. I feel gross looking at it, that was disgusting. The skin is still floating around! Ew…

"Maybe it was a tribute." Finn says with a shrug.

"We would have heard the screams if it was. Boiling alive is something painful." I say. I mean, at least I assume it would be. I am certainly not going to try it out for myself. Just the thought of that kind of pain… gross.

We gasp in alarm as a robot voice sounds throughout the room.

Disposing Fallen Tribute.

We hear some mechanical work above us, loud and clear. So somebody was boiled alive… I nearly puke on the floor from disgust, but I am able to hold in for now. I guarantee by the end of the games I will throw up. Better enjoy lunch while you can, I guess.

Why are the thoughts I am having right now on throwing up? Dying is a much worse fate. Back in 3, people are sick a lot and throw up- and I am going off topic again. Do not think about home, Maisy, it will just make you feel worse. "So it was a dead tribute." Drew says. "Who was it?"

"I think it was Cassius." Finn says. "He was someone we saw when we were leaving the cornucopia. Four people died in the bloodbath, and Hadley was with us until she… you know… so he is the only option left."

"How did he even get into the boiler then?" Terra says, confused.

"We will probably never know. Unless one of us survives." I say. Okay, that was the wrong thing to say, because if one of us goes home, the rest of us are dead. I start to twirl my small knife in nervousness. I am not sure if I will be able to defend myself that well if someone strong comes along. Will I even be able to take down my own allies?

"Let's move on." Terra says. "This is making me kind of uncomfortable."

BANG.

"Well, that feeling is not going to go away." Drew says. "Another person is now dead in the games, which is good for us."

"Should we eat?" Terra asks. "It has to be close to dinner by now, right?"

"But wouldn't that waste our food?" I ask. "Two days and only seven deaths. The games are going by slowly."

Terra sighs. "You are right. We can just have some chocolate from the chocolate river. I will get the spoons. We need to eat." she says, walking off to get the spoons from the boat.

"Who do you think died?" Finn asks awkwardly. The topic is just very weird to talk about. If we die, people will be talking about us like that. Aren't we all just numbers then… why do I keep giving myself all of these really depressing thoughts, I am trying to make myself not panic.

"My hopes say a career. My brain says somebody like the girl from 8 or someone else that is not very strong." Drew says with a frown.

"Sad, but you are probably right. The careers may have lost Cassius, but he was clearly the biggest threat. They may have just picked him off for their own sake. I do not recall the girl from 8 having allies, and she did not seem that strong." I say. That is a bit hypocritical of me though, saying that somebody else is weak. I only have one arm, so it is not like I am exactly a career slayer myself.

Terra comes back in with spoons of chocolate. "Here, we should eat." she says, passing each of us a spoon. Again, it tastes amazing. If only the Capitol were not full of greedy pigs, this could be normal. I should stop complaining and start to focus on survival. I wonder if anybody will find this area of the arena.

"Thank you Terra." Drew says. "The chocolate river is still very, very full. We can have chocolate until we are full."

"The chocolate here is good, but I will get sick if I have too much." Finn says. "But honestly, I would rather have it all right now. Because I am never leaving this arena, I might as well make the most of it."

So morbid, yet so true...

We sit in silence after he says that for the next five minutes. We are all thinking the same thing. But if I die, I do not want to be in misery and be sad before I go. I might not even be able to control it.

"I need to go for a second." Drew says after the silence. "I saw something but then I got distracted by the… um… corpse of Cassius."

After that very awkward sentence, he takes his leave, spoon in hand. I wonder what that is about.

**Drew Coleson- 16- District 6 Male**

Finally, I got away from them. The people I am allied with are pretty… well, uh, bad to be honest. Maisy is plain boring, Finn is quiet like me, but it is in a different tone. Terra is too much of a crying baby. She gets sad over the deaths of everybody. I do not know why, because who cares? Hadley was not my favorite person to be around, that is for sure. All she did was cry about her sister. Neaves was not really annoying, she was more so just useless.

Those two dying was the best thing to happen to our alliance. Hadley brought nothing to the table other than being a number, and Terra does Neaves' job better than Neaves does, which is kind of sad. And also, we have more food between us. The apples, bread, and sandwiches will last a long while. The apples and bread will be gone by the seventh day, if we even live that long, but even then we have the backup sandwiches.

Those are the reasons why I do not feel concerned about possibly my death coming soon at all. None of the people in my alliance are friends. They are just meat shields to me. Terra would be the easiest to get rid of. I finish the last of the chocolate in my spoon, and set it on a piece of machinery. The chocolate was good, so I am glad we have that supply ready for when we run out. With how slow the games have been going, we may actually last towards when we run out of food.

Now, it is time to focus on what I have been looking at before Terra and Maisy were crying over a dead career, the biggest threat. Foolishness will not prevail over intelligence. We were all looking at machines before they found the boiler, and this one was the one that stood out to me the most. And that is saying a lot, there are tons of good machines in here.**  
**

This machine. The Gum Machine. I look up and down the sign again with a smirk on my face. I grab the pack of gum I made earlier. If the Capitol did not exist, this would seem completely made up. But this machine is a three course meal stuffed into a gum stick. But there is a catch on the label. The final portion of the gum is bugged, and will turn someone who eats it into a blueberry. Yes, it does sound ridiculous, but knowing the Capitol…

Maybe I can find a way to kill one of my allies with it in the future? I open one of the packets and squeeze on the gum. The juice falls down to the ground beside me. Perfect, I really know what I am going to do with this now.

Last night I was checking the river, and there are little sidewalks on each side. They were not there when we started, so maybe they were a last minute addition… I do not know what that could mean, but it does not matter at the moment. But we can get back to the careers. If we can coat the knife in the juice, maybe the effects will take place and kill a career. Of course, this is a very risky plan I want to try and pull off.

But it will be worth it, a career dying is a definite plus to me. Also though, I need someone to come with me. Finn is actually good at throwing knives in the brief time I saw him, so he is the person that I think would be the most helpful here. I put the packet in my pocket and head back to the group. I will ask him after the anthem ends, which is hopefully soon.

Once I get back, my wish is granted. The Capitol Anthem begins to play. I wonder who died tonight… I really hope it is a career.

No such luck. Instead of a career, it is the boy from District 7. Not that this death is a bad thing, he was pretty strong as well. The thing that doomed him was a broken wrist more likely than not. I am pretty happy he got the broken wrist.

Soon enough, the loud music stops playing in the arena, and we are all silent. "Well, the pair from District 7 is out…" Maisy says.

Two districts gone already. Nice odds for us. I swear if Terra starts to cry just because she feels bad about the death of someone who was a threat to our lives…

"Well." Terra says. "I did not really know him that well. It is still sad though…" At least she did not start to cry.

"I feel bad too." I lie. "But like I said before, these games are all about the numbers. We need threats gone as soon as possible."

"Isn't it wrong to think like this?" Maisy asks me with a sigh.

"Everything about this is wrong. It is just about what is the least wrong out of everything." I say. I am not lying about this part. The fact that these games exist irritates me, but everything involving The Hunger Games is about the lesser of two evils. Loving the games and playing the games. People may get mad I am playing the games, but my life is at stake. There are probably people in District 6 who are mad at my actions. There are definitely people in District 9 who want my head on a pike. I wonder if the families of Maisy, Terra, and Finn are screaming at their TVs, wanting them to leave the alliance. Finn did hint that he lost part of his, so his remaining may be scared their whole family is gone.

Not that it matters. I am my top priority, not my allies or their family.

"After what has happened today, I am tired." Maisy says with a yawn. "I am going to bed."

"Same." Terra says. "I need to sleep as well."

"Okay." I say with a nod. "You guys can sleep, I am not really tired yet."

"I will only stay up for about fifteen minutes or so." Finn says. Maisy and Terra look around to find a place to sleep. Too bad my bag did not have sleeping bags, so the cold floor will have to do for us. Except it will not for Finn and I. If my plan is going to work quickly, we need to go now. If Terra and Maisy get killed in their sleep… who cares? Wait, but they would get mad if I left them without the supplies, and if they get killed, the supplies will be gone too.

Once they find a spot, I quickly move over to the door. "Finn, help me push this." Finn comes over and helps me push a large empty box towards the one entry point other than the chocolate room door.

Quickly, I grab the transfer tube and I hook it up to the boiler. Since Cassius is out of the boiler, it is not nearly as gross. I flip a switch, and all of the boiling water is now in the box. If anybody tries entering through the other entry point, they will have to climb a tall box and get past boiling water. Bad odds for anyone.

"Why did you do that?" Finn asks me.

"Because I need your help." I say. "I have poison on one of the throwing knives. If it hits any one of the careers, they are done. We can walk on the side tunnels to get to their base an kill one of two of them. The boiler is there just in case somebody finds this room. If they try crossing, they getting boiled alive. Are you in?"

"I… I guess I can help you. Isn't this a bit risky?" Finn asks me.

"It may be. But something even more risky? Letting the careers live. Even killing one of them will help us a lot. The boy from 7 died today. Not a career like we need." I tell Finn with a serious look on my face. "We can throw the poisioned knife when the time is right. It is a blessing we got the belt of throwing knives. And just sitting here will not get us precious sponsors, and we will die without those. Do you want that?"

Finn sighs and looks at me. "No, of course I do not want that..."

"Good." I say with a smile on my face. "The tunnel will take us a while to cross on foot. Probably about... a day for each trip. The boat was way quicker. We will be gone for two days. Maisy and Terra will have to manage. I feel like they will be able to do that for our long term. We will leave a note to them on why we are gone. We will each take a spoon, two rolls, two apples, two sandwiches, and a bottle of water."

"We can do that." Finn says. "But what if they get mad when we come back for just leaving and making a plan without their permission."

"We can just lie about a reason, like the gamemakers 'directed' us elsewhere." I say. "Are you officially in?"

"Yes..."

**We have finished Day 2! **

**Remaining Tributes**

Glamour Paparazzi (District 1 Female)

August Waters (District 1 Male)

Maya Waters (District 2 Female)

Maisy Tam (District 3 Female)

Link Bishop (District 3 Male)

Lilly Simmons (District 4 Female)

Aidan Simmons (District 4 Male)

Terra Wallis (District 5 Female)

Dax Lukic (District 5 Male)

Drew Coleson (District 6 Female)

Melody Walker (District 8 Female)

Aspar Locke (District 8 Male)

Finn Farsong (District 9 Male)

Addy Bennett (District 10 Female)

Rammy Dallas (District 10 Male)

Hesta Rennell (District 11 Female)

Echo Groves (District 11 Male)

**Death Order**

24th- Oscar Ashen (District 12 Male)- Stabbed in the hip with a knife, by Glamour

23rd- Angela Bonnet (District 12 Female)- Stabbed in the spear with a gut, by August

22nd- Neaves Hades (District 9 Female)- Stabbed repeatedly with a knife, by Glamour

21st- Elizabeth Starr (District 7 Female)- Skull kneed into the cornucopia, by Elizabeth

20th- Hadley Daze (District 6 Female)- Drowned in the chocolate river

19th- Cassius Ellius (District 2 Male)- Sucked into a pipe and boiled alive

18th- Lucas Aeron (District 7 Male)- Throat slashed with a knife, by Glamour

**See you guys next time.**


End file.
